


Even Fuck-Ups Like Us Can Have Second Chances

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rafe lives, Some Fluff, Some angst, some self loathing for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is said and done, Sam comes clean about his real reasons behind his actions and it prompts Nate to be honest about a few things too. Suddenly Sam has reason to go back to Libertalia in the hopes of finding someone once thought dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that has been jumping around in my head for a while and I sort of know where I want to go with it but not really so we'll see what happens. Rating may also change because of that. Anyways, I wanted to at least get this out now and see what people think. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy :)

After they got out of the mess, after they got back to the States, after they were all able to properly process everything that had happened and explained the details to each other, Sam then sat down with his little brother and told him the truth. It wasn’t that he hadn’t told him the truth before then. He had and to Elena and Sully too. But there was an extra bit that he really only felt comfortable with telling Nathan.

It was late and Elena had already gone off to bed. She seemed to sense that Sam needed to be alone with his brother and he was thankful for that.

Sitting there with a beer in hand and Nathan by his side, Sam started from the beginning. Not when Rafe picked him up at the prison but all the way to when he first woke up after getting shot.

Sam tried to be as easy as possible, he didn’t want to make Nathan feel guilty, or guiltier at least. But there was a point to his words and he had to tell the truth about everything to make his reasons clear.

After waking up in the prison, not even the first few months but the first two years, Sam believed that Nathan would come back. That either his baby brother would get help or one of his many escape attempts would have panned out. He had honestly never even thought of Rafe as a viable option, his mind solely focused on Nathan and when he’d come back around. But Nathan never did come back and after two years that seemed to slowly start sinking in.

Not even a message, a word passed to him from an unknown sender, nothing. And in the back of Sam’s mind doubt had begun to fester. He tried to figure it out logically, that Nathan had probably thought him dead and didn’t even realize he was alive. But bitterness had crept its way into Sam’s heart and after thirteen years when Rafe finally showed up of all people, it was nearly enough to break Sam.

Rafe gave him a bed, a real proper bed and good cigarettes and beer and he could do and have practically anything as long as he helped Rafe with the Avery’s treasure, and that was really the most important thing. After thirteen years of being alone, Sam felt wanted again.

That was why Sam hadn’t come to Nathan right away. Not because his initial plan was to trick Rafe but because he honestly wanted to one-up Nathan. He’d been lost for so long and with Rafe there he had a real opportunity.

But above all he was bitter and oh it had felt so good working without Nathan. Even more so when he’d looked his baby brother up and realized he was out and happy and had a wife. So for about two years he stuck with Rafe and yeah, it was good, but when he finally started to forgive Nathan and talked about bringing him on board, Rafe adamantly said no.

In hindsight, Sam should have figured something out, either simply continued to work with Rafe while reconnecting with his brother or got Nathan involved right away. Instead, bitterness again took hold and, though Rafe had done a lot for him, there was one thing he couldn’t give and that was love. Nathan had given him love and he’d loved his little brother more than anything in the world. And after two years, he finally seemed to realize _that_ was what he needed now.

But instead of this learning process being a good one, he pushed his resentment and bitterness from Nathan to Rafe instead and blamed Rafe for his imprisonment, concocted the story of Alcarzar, and basically forced Nathan back into it as a fuck you to Rafe.

Sam told this because he couldn’t explain it to Rafe, the guy was gone and it felt like Sam had to get it off his chest or he might explode. Because the fact of the matter was that he had betrayed Nathan but he’d also betrayed Rafe. When talking about Rafe’s whole downslide and basic promise to kill Nathan and Sam at the end, Sam had to make sure he was lumped in with that too. Yeah, in the end it had been Rafe’s decision but Sam certainly hadn’t helped.

Because Rafe had trusted him, almost in a desperate fashion. He’d done that with Shoreline as well and anyone else who could be bought with money and what had happened? They had not only left him but also betrayed him. It was really no wonder he’d gone off the deep end. And it wasn’t like Rafe had been so heartless that he thought money could so easily buy friends, it was simply that it was the only way he had known. It was his last hope at finding something and someone while being his own person, and worst of all Sam had completely gone along with it.

Sam told Nathan of one moment, before Sam had started moving his anger of Nathan to Rafe, where the guy had said _thank you_. It was after they had made another major leap forward. No one else had been around, just them. And the words had seemingly slipped out. They had been so sincere and Rafe had been so quiet but he’d meant it and he’d been so vulnerable and Sam had given his telltale half smile, responded with ‘no problem’, and Rafe had looked so relieved and human because of the simple phrase. Only for Sam to turn around and try to destroy everything Rafe had pushed for.

It wasn’t even like Rafe had been completely against the idea of working with Nathan. If the choice had been between losing Sam or having to add Nathan onto the team, Rafe probably would have done it. He didn’t mind working with people. He knew he couldn’t do it alone and didn’t even really mind sharing the glory. He hadn’t needed to be the top, just someone. Someone who had done something their own way and become their own person instead of living under the shadow of his parents and inheritance.

And Sam had destroyed it and killed him (yeah indirectly but it still felt like he’d killed him).

With all that out, Sam sipped from his beer and finally breathed a sigh of relief. He felt lighter for getting all that out but then Nathan suddenly started talking and Sam couldn’t help but freeze.

“I know I told you it was him or me and I had to kill him, that I cut that treasure sack and it fell on him and killed him instantly, but…but I didn’t. We got separated and he got injured by all the burning debris and he called out for help and I was given a choice. Kill him or save him. And I did neither. I…I simply left him to die.”

Once those words were out of Nathan’s mouth, Sam was angry for exactly one hour and twenty-six minutes. After that though, he managed to stop himself. The prison had turned him into this bitter husk that was always pushing blame and resentment onto others. Sam no longer wanted to be that so he sucked it up and simply accepted what Nathan had told him. He didn’t blame Nathan for what he had done. If anything, Sam blamed himself for making such choices that he had only added to Rafe’s and Nate’s anger. Both had deserved so much better.

However, with the new information, Sam suddenly realized what he had to do with this true and real freedom. So after he forgave Nathan and tried to forgive himself, Sam approached Nathan again and told him his plan.

“I’m going back.”

“Back? You’re insane! Why the hell would you go back?”

Sam sighed in response. “I have to find him.”

“He’s dead Sam. No way someone could have survived that,” Nathan responded.

“I need confirmation,” Sam had replied, and that was that.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those who are reading this. I'm going to try for an update a day but we'll see what happens. Thanks again for reading :)

It was after a long night of arguing (which had mainly consisted of Nate yelling at him and Sam waiting patiently with an occasional sarcastic comment), that an agreement had been made. Fine, Sam could go on his pointless venture as long as he kept in contact and Sully kept an eye on him.

That second request almost had Sam backing out of it but the fact that he didn’t probably showed his little brother how much this mattered.

With that agreement made, it led to Sam being on a _very_ long flight with Sully. They had made their last stop a while ago and now it was smooth flying until they hit the island again.

“What the hell are we even doing this for Sam? Why go to all this trouble for some jackass that nearly killed you and your brother?” Sully asked.

“He isn’t just some jackass!” Sam replied, and even he was a bit surprised by how quickly he jumped to Rafe’s defense.

Sully raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t he?”

“No, he was more than that-is more if he's still alive,” Sam said a bit stiffly. He had to resist the urge to cross his arms in a rather childish manner. “Is he the word’s nicest person? Hell no but I owe him and I gotta see this through.”

In response, Sully shook his head. He replied, “I get where you’re coming from Sam, I do, but it’s doubtful you’ll find anything. You may not even be able to get back in. And even if you do, no body doesn’t mean he’s not dead.”

“I just…I need confirmation,” Sam got out. “Originally it was Nate’s confirmation that assured me but now there’s doubt. I got to figure out what happened to him. Even if it was death.”

“Lot of damn loyalty to a mad man.”

“Have you heard none of the explanation that I gave you over this long and dull flight? I’m the reason he became the villain! Me and Nadine and all those that betrayed him,” Sam shot back.

“Still had a choice.”

“Yeah, and I still owe him something. Even if it’s only a proper god damn good bye,” Sam muttered.

Sully just shook his head. “You do what you gotta do I suppose. Just as long as there are no more gunfights or chances that we may be shot out of the sky, I’m fine.”

Sam just snorted in response and the rest of the flight turned relatively silent. After that, there wasn’t much time for heart to hearts, not that Sam was complaining. However, problem after problem was presented and though it was better than having an army after them, it didn’t make getting back to the last known place of Raphael Adler any easier.

Days passed and at least once a week Sam gave Nathan an update as to what was happening. Which wasn’t much. Yeah, occasionally progress was made and Sam got that much closer to Rafe’s supposedly last resting place but with just two guys it was nearly impossible for any progress to be made. Sam felt like something ironic would happen, like thirteen years would pass before he managed to pull Rafe out of any rubble, when Sully suddenly surprised him out of the blue one day.

As Sam had been focusing on the more physical aspects of it all, Sully had managed to get in contact with some of the remaining people of Shoreline and had gotten some helpful information.

Nadine Ross hadn’t left Libertalia like Nathan and Sam had thought. Apparently some small form of loyalty had remained and Sully came to Sam with some rather shocking information.

“She managed to get Rafe out.”

“But it was her that basically locked Nathan and Rafe and I in there!” Sam had replied, utterly shocked.

“Seemed like she had a change of heart. Stuck around long enough to see you and Nate get out and went back in when Rafe clearly wasn’t following,” Sully replied.

“Well where the hell is he now?” asked Sam. He couldn’t help but feel excitement starting to overcome the shock. Rafe was alive! All the guilt he’d been harboring, he’d finally be able to get it out. Yeah, he expected Rafe to hate him unconditionally but the fact that Sam at least had a chance to talk to the guy was enough.

However, that excitement seemed to show on his face and Sully just let out a soft sight. “Don’t let your hopes get that high Sam. He’s in a coma.”

Freezing at the words, it took Sam a moment to finally shake his head and ask, “Wait what?”

“He’s in a coma. Nadine took him up to the nearest city with a good hospital, Antsiranana, Madagascar.”

Sam mentally started to figure out how long that must have been. Going from the exact day him and Nate had escaped that would be…about a month and a half, nearly two.

“And he’s still there?” asked Sam.

Sully shrugged in response. “Nadine hasn’t been keeping track of him. Doesn’t care that much. For all we know he’s already passed on. Or maybe he woke up and is gone.”

“I’m pretty damn sure we would have seen him if he was awake. Still, only one way to find out,” sighed Sam.

“At least we can forget this stupid idea of going back to Libertalia,” muttered Sully. “Come on, let’s get everything packed up here and then we’ll head to Antsiranana.”

With that in mind, Sam and Sully went to work though right before they left for the city, Sam made sure to call his brother and tell him what was going on.

“Alright, you’re pulling my leg Sam.”

Letting out a slight snort, he muttered, “I’m pretty damn sure I’m not.”

“But you-I mean you have to be! Nadine coming back? That’s ridiculous. I told you what she said but you weren’t actually there for it,” replied Nathan. “No way would she help Rafe.”

“Well she hasn’t, not really from what I’ve heard. She just stuck him in a hospital and left,” Sam responded.

“Still, I can’t believe he’s actually alive.”

“Maybe. We still have to get to the hospital to find out,” replied Sam.

He could hear Nate sighing on the other end. “Just tell me you haven’t gotten to hopeful alright?”

“What’s with you and Sully? I’m a grown man. You’re acting like I’m going to get my heart broken or something if this doesn’t go the way I want it to,” growled Sam.

"And exactly how do you want this to go? Because no matter what faith you have in the guy, I’m betting he’s going to be pretty fucking pissed once he sees you,” Nathan said. “If he’s even there and if he ever even wakes up.”

“Glad to hear you’re feeling positive about this.”

Sam could just imagine his brother rolling his eyes as he huffed out, “Let’s just say I’m going off of past experiences, alright? Just…be careful.”

“I doubt he’s going to try and pull anything from a damn hospital bed,” replied Sam.

“This is Rafe Adler we’re talking about. He would probably strangle you with his own IV chord.”

“Yeah, well I’ll cross that bridge when I get there,” Sam sighed. “I’ll talk to you later alright? Just wanted to update you on the situation. Sully and I are heading out now.”

“Alright. Call me when you get there and if Rafe is alive and any other miraculous stuff that happens.”

“Very funny,” snorted Sam. “Bye brother.”

After ending the call, Sam took a moment to simply get himself under control before confronting Sully. He really was finding it hard to keep his excitement low. Things were likely to go to hell in a hand basket. But he wanted this to go differently. Maybe because Rafe forgiving him would make Sam feel just a little less bad about himself, even though he knew he didn’t deserve such an occurrence. But at the very least he could try to make Rafe see his position and apologize for what he had done. Maybe things would go alright.

Or maybe Rafe would try to decapitate him. He’d only really know once they made it there.


	3. Regret

Sam and Sully found the hospital first when they made it to Antsiranana. It was honestly the easiest thing they had ever done, no looking for clues, lonely nights reading over the same letters and maps over and over again, not a single gun aimed at them, just had to look at a city map. It was there that they split as Sully went to go get them a room and Sam went in search of Rafe.

The receptionist at the hospital seemed surprised to hear the name but she didn’t tell him he was gone or already passed on. Instead, she pointed him in the direction of a room and Sam quickly hurried to it. By this point, it was best to assume that Rafe was still in a comer but it was still shocking when Sam finally walked into the room.

As far as being battered and bruised, it looked like almost everything had healed and he definitely looked better than Sam had expected. Still, the slight gauntness of his cheeks, the beard and unruly, long hair had him just staring and blinking for a moment, making sure that it was Rafe.

He could imagine it now, Rafe being more pissed about his hair than Sam being there. It had a snort coming out of Sam’s mouth as he moved over and sat down. Looking over the guy, he noted the new scars that he could see but mostly he just looked at how smooth Rafe’s face looked. It was by far the calmest Sam had ever seen him.

Reaching for the medical report at the foot of Rafe’s bed, he saw that Rafe had been far worse off when he’d first come in. Broken bones, bruising everywhere, internal hemorrhaging, burns some as bad as third degree, numerous lacerations, the works. He was healing pretty well and his brain scans showed a pretty good amount of activity so he hadn’t gone brain dead at least. It was that, and probably his bank account, that was why Rafe had been taken care of for so long. Sam assumed that Nadine had gotten all of that setup so Rafe hadn’t been some John Doe.

He sat there for a while, expecting Sully to pop up at some point when a nurse did instead. She actually jumped and clutched at her chest before getting a hold of herself. “I am so sorry.”

“No, sorry for startling you,” Sam replied with a reassuring half smile.

She returned it and then looked him up and down curiously. “Are you family?”

“No a…colleague,” Sam finally got out. “Just heard about him being here.”

“Ah, well I’m sure he appreciates it. He hasn’t had any visitors since he was dropped off,” the nurse replied as she went through what seemed to have become a basic routine. Sam watched her some but mostly just returned to staring at Rafe’s face. He wanted some reaction to occur, even just a twitch, but for the moment there was nothing.

He didn’t let that get him down though, at least not to much, deciding to take the time to call Nathan.

“Sam, did you find him?” asked Nathan on the first ring.

Chuckling a bit at the clear eagerness in Nathan’s voice, Sam replied, “Yeah brother, lying right in front of me.”

“I’m assuming he’s in a coma.”

“Yeah, doesn’t look to bad all things considered though. A lot has healed up over the past weeks,” replied Sam.

“I honestly don’t know rather I should be happy or a bit afraid about this. I mean, Rafe seemed only to ready to let revenge take him last time,” Nathan said.

“Well it probably doesn’t help that you left him for dead last time. But just think of it as a spur of the moment fluke,” Sam told him. “What would have you done in his situation?”

“Uh, taken the offer, helped you, and got the hell out of there,” snorted Nathan. “So, what’s the plan from here?”

“Stick around for a while and just see if he wakes up or…or if it looks like that’s never going to happen eventually leave.”

Nathan sighed on the other end. “Take the time you need Sam. I know you need this for whatever reason, closure or something. Just don’t stay to long. I’ve missed you for fifteen years.”

“Hey, so have I Nate. I will come back. Talk to you later,” Sam replied before hanging up.

He moved his chair closer to Rafe, having noticed something while on the phone with his brother. When saying Nathan’s name, Rafe’s fingers had twitched. Sam cocked his head to the side in curiosity and asked, “You still get pissed off enough hearing Nathan’s name that you react huh? Maybe if I say it a few times you’ll wake up and punch me. Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Anything?”

Rafe remained still and unconscious.

“Maybe the twitch just happened to coincide with the name. Or maybe it was something else I said,” sighed Sam as he leaned back. “What could I say that would get you to wake up?”

Turning silent again, Sam sat alone for some time listening to his and Rafe’s breathing and the machines around them. After a while, Sully finally made an appearance, stopping at the doorframe to get a good look at Rafe before he finally walked over and sat in the other chair.

“Hmm, anything?” asked Sully.

“Fingers twitched,” Sam said with a shrug.

“Not really much to go on. How long you plan on staying?”

“A while,” Sam said as he scratched the back of his neck. “What? Planning on bailing.”

“Maybe for a bit,” joked Sully. “No, I’m sticking around. Don’t worry about that. Still, you gotta wonder if pulling the plug isn’t the better option.”

“What? Because he’s such an awful human being?” Sam asked with a narrowed look.

“No, just I’ve heard people have to have a reason to wake up for a coma. What reason does he have?”

Sam was ready to respond immediately but stopped himself and really thought it over. Rafe had nothing to hold onto. Not family or friends and his inheritance was really the last thing he’d wanted. He didn’t have the treasure, no object or human being to keep him on Earth.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam replied, “He’s got me.”

“And I’m sure he’s happy for that,” muttered Sully sarcastically. Giving Sam an interesting look, he added, “You sure more isn’t going on here than regret for betraying him?”

“Like what?”

Sully just shrugged, not pushing any farther.

Sam didn’t say more either though clearly got what Sully was implying. And yeah, maybe after being as honest with his brother as possible, he hadn’t told him a few details. But hey, as much as he had wanted to hear about his brother’s life thus far, he hadn’t wanted to hear about his sex life. Besides, Sam hadn’t had one. It was really the lack of one that was interesting because no, nothing had happened between him and Rafe. Yet there had been…the possibility of something. Something that they had both danced around and Sam had probably destroyed with his dick move but maybe it was enough of something to keep Rafe holding to life. Even if it was only to break Sam’s nose.

With that in mind, they stuck around a little longer, Sully grabbed them both some coffee, and then they headed back to the hotel room.

In the upcoming days, Sam visited Rafe once a day, sometimes only for a few seconds, sometimes for hours. But he always stopped by to see if anything had changed. On his longer visits, Sam would sometimes talk, trying to think of something that might get a reaction out of Rafe again but nothing ever really changed. Still, it at least made Sam feel like he was doing something.

He did get a barber to trim Rafe’s hair to his preferred length and shave off the beard, at least leaving one less reason for Rafe to be pissed when he woke up, not that it would probably make much of a difference. But it did feel good being able to look at Rafe and see him again, even if he was still kind of gaunt from the lack of movement and solid foods.

Days continued to pass and it was like when Sam was trying to find Rafe back in Libertalia. Nothing was happening and he again had that distinct feeling that an obscene amount of time would pass before anything did. His updates with his brother were really more Nathan telling him what was going on in his life as, for Sam, it was the same thing day in and day out. Occasionally Sully disappeared as well, just doing his thing, but he always came back after a couple of days and Sam didn’t really blame him. It was boring as hell.

But Sam would have felt guilty leaving now after everything so he stayed and waited and each day was the same.

Until Sam headed towards Rafe’s hospital room only to see doctors and nurses running in and out. He froze, heart clenching as the movement in front of him blurred. Eventually, Rafe’s usual nurse seemed to appear and tapped Sam on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her as she nodded towards the room.

“You can go in now.”

Sam hesitated as he slowly approached the room. He half expected to go in and see a still, cold corpse. Maybe Rafe had finally given up. But Sam never should have assumed that. Rafe was the most stubborn person he knew and instead, he walked in and saw two bright eyes that snapped to his, widened in shock, and then narrowed in cold anger.

Sam couldn’t help but grin in response.


	4. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading :) Please enjoy

Though Sam’s first response was to grin, he was quickly taking a step back as Rafe tried to grab something to throw.

Dodging the first object which was thankfully only a pillow, Sam nudged the door closed and swiftly got closer. He grabbed Rafe’s wrists before pushing them to the bed. “If you really want to hurt me, wait until you’re well enough to not hurt yourself,” Sam said. He watched as Rafe’s breathing started to slow and Sam slowly released his wrists—

Only for Rafe to slap Sam surprisingly hard across the face.

“Alright, I probably deserved that.”

“You deserve a hell of a lot more!” Rafe yelled back, still seething with rage. The amount of intimidation he was able to muster was actually pretty impressive all things considered.

“Yeah probably,” Sam agreed as he rubbed at his cheek. He watched as Rafe tried to figure out what to do next but the exhaustion from the sudden movement had him slouching against the bed. “Listen, don’t know what the doctor’s told you but I—”

“Shut it! After all the shit you pulled you don’t have a right to talk to me!”

Putting up his hands, Sam let out a sigh. “Ok, you clearly need time. I’ll just—”

“I didn’t tell you to leave!”

Sam paused in his step towards the door and looked Rafe up and down. He grabbed the thrown pillow and rather slowly placed it on the bed as he moved back to the usual chair and sat down. Rafe didn’t look at him from then on except for when Sam started to stand up in which case Rafe glared at him until Sam sat down again. That went on a few times until Sam finally said, “I’m just going to the bathroom alright? I’ll be right back.”

After doing that, he called Sully and told him it was probably best to stay away for a bit as seeing Victor Sullivan probably wouldn’t lighten Rafe’s mood. He decided to call his brother later as getting back to Rafe sooner seemed like the better idea.

Upon entering the hospital room again, Rafe seemed shocked that Sam had come back. However, he went back to stubbornly staring ahead as Sam sat back down.

As the hours passed in the day, sometime in the afternoon Sam’s stomach started to growl and Rafe’s mimicked it. He seemed even angrier that something so simple and human was happening and the way his face wrought into annoyance at the little sound almost had Sam laughing. But only just, he didn’t want to give Rafe a reason to hate him more.

Again Sam left, this time to grab something to eat and when he came back, Rafe had been given a tray with foods that a doctor had deemed fine to eat. He was more picking at the stuff than actually eating it when he looked up at Sam, again seeming shocked that the man had returned.

Sam sat down mostly minding his own business as Rafe’s eyes traveled from his tray to Sam. After a moment, he finally spoke his first words since his outburst.

"My hairs been cut."

"I had a barber come in and do it. Figured you might appreciate it," Sam tried.

Rafe glared at him as if there was some secret meaning behind Sam's words but turned back to picking at his food. After a moment, he added, “I’m not under arrest.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Sam said, “Uh, in case you didn’t notice Nathan and I did some pretty illegal things too. Wasn’t it you who said we were all just a bunch of thieves?”

“Still are,” shot back Rafe. “Still doesn’t make sense why I’m not chained to the hospital bed or something.”

“Well, I’m sure Nathan would like to do that but he’s not here and doesn’t get a say in what happens.”

“You disappeared, back to Nathan fucking Drake, just to come back again? What the fuck are you trying at?”

“Would you believe me if I said I cared?” asked Sam innocently.

“No!” Rafe yelled. “You fucking dragged me along and then went behind my back like it wasn’t me who got you out of that hell hole! And now what? Brother didn’t forgive you so you crawled back to me again?!”

“Glad to know you’re still wonderful with insults,” Sam said sarcastically. “No, I didn’t come crawling back to you. I came looking for you. Nate told me the truth of what happened in the cave, about the ship cracking and separating you two. I thought you had died instantly, but with the doubt Nathan presented, I decided to try and confirm it.”

“Disappointed it’s not true?”

“No.”

“Liar,” spit out Rafe as he went back to poking at the food.

“I’m serious. I was hoping you were alive. I…I wanted to apologize for—”

“Apologize!? Do you really think that will make up for the fact you took everything away from me!?” Rafe yelled back as he threw his tray to the ground.

“No, of course not,” sighed Sam as he stood up. He thought about saying more but looking into Rafe’s rage filled face, Sam instead muttered, “You probably do need some time alone. I’ll see you tomorrow Rafe.”

This time it looked like Rafe had to swallow the words that he wanted to yell and instead gripped the sheets as tightly as possible like he was trying to pop a vein. He remained silent as Sam headed out of the room.

As Sam made his way back to the hotel room, he finally called up Nathan.

“Hey,” his brother said quickly, “Sully told me he was awake. How’d it go?”

“Well I’m alive aren’t I?”

“Could be a ghost.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, calling you from the afterlife to warn you that Rafe is out for revenge. Really though, I’m fine. Slapped me pretty good but other than that just a few shouted words really passed between us.”

“So you’re good then? You’re coming back?”

“Not yet,” sighed Sam. “This isn’t finished yet. I can feel it.”

Nathan let out a sigh of his own and muttered, “I’m pretty sure we could argue back and forth on this but I’ll just say this. Whatever Rafe is thinking, he ain’t changing it.”

“Maybe you’re right but I gotta try,” replied Sam. “Listen, I’m going to visit him tomorrow and I’ll tell you how it goes. For now, I’m a bit exhausted myself.”

“Alright, just try not to get killed. Again.”

Sam laughed, finally easing up some. “Will do. I’ll talk to you later. Bye Nate.”

“Bye Sam.”

After Sam hung up, he headed back to the hotel and messed around with trying to figure out what he was going to do tomorrow before he passed out for the day. When he woke up, he decided to let Rafe have his morning and instead took time with breakfast and walked to the hospital instead of taking a taxi. When he got to the hospital, he moved carefully into the room, hoping that nothing else would be thrown at him. Thankfully he was right and Rafe was simply lying in bed. He avoided looking at Sam at first and only finally turned over after Sam had been sitting down for about five minutes.

“Why are you back?”

“Because I wanted to check on you, see how you’re holding up and all that,” Sam replied.

Rafe bit his bottom lip hard and looked like he was ready to scream. However, he managed to swallow that up and growled out, “Samuel, you better start talking and explain what the hell this is all about.”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

“You’ll _try_?”

“Well, you may try to kill me before I finish it but just…try and hear me out,” Sam replied. “I’m here because I’m sorry for what I did. Because I—”

“ _You’re sorry_?” hissed Rafe.

“Please just hold on!” Sam begged. “I shouldn’t have done what I did! To you or Nathan. It was wrong on so many levels and I betrayed your trust and—”

“Betrayed my trust? You _pulverized it_!” screamed Rafe in response. “What did I do to push you away?! What did I do to make you want to hurt me—”

Sam suddenly grabbed Rafe’s hand and gripped it tighter when Rafe tried to pull away. “You didn’t do anything Rafe! That’s what I’m trying to get across! I mean, yeah you tried to kill my brother a couple of times, which just so you know I’m still not cool with, but that was after I screwed things up. I didn’t leave because of you! I left because I was acting on pure emotion and wasn’t thinking. I left because I didn’t know what I wanted and I wasn’t thinking clearly and I wasn’t thinking about who would get hurt and didn’t care about who got hurt.”

“Clearly,” hissed Rafe. He turned silent for a moment but when Sam didn’t say more, he said, “What do you want?”

“I just…I needed to tell you,” Sam responded. “If you were alive. Course I didn’t know but when I did I just…I had to let you know. I don’t expect you to just forgive me either. If you hate me, I’m fine with that too. I just had to tell you.”

“To make yourself feel better,” hissed Rafe as he snatched his hand away. “You don’t care about me! You care about yourself feeling less guilty!”

“Well yes but—”

“Just get out! Get out and don’t come back!”

“Shit that came out wrong. Just…I really don’t want—”

“I don’t care what you want! Just get out!”

Sam backed out of the room and once he’d gotten some distance between him and Rafe, he found the nearest wall to lean against. With a disgruntled sigh, he hit his head against the wall. He had really fucked that one up.


	5. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone again! I've roughly planned out the rest of this story so the planned chapter length is going to be about 25. Thanks again for reading, kudoing, and commenting. It means a lot <3

Sam ended up not telling Nathan or Sully what had happened. Simply that he had talked to Rafe some more and he was still sticking around. He was pretty sure the next time he’d see Rafe the guy would try to take his head off, which he had every reason to, so he waited two days before actually going to see him again in the hope that Rafe would have calmed down by then. Instead, he preoccupied himself with Madagascar and the city they were in.

After those two days, Sam finally decided to risk seeing Rafe again. He expected immediate anger, which there was, but Rafe surprisingly didn’t try to throw anything at him as he walked in.

“Trying to lull me into a false sense of security so I’ll come closer and you can strangle me?” joked Sam.

“Not a bad idea,” Rafe snorted, “but the most I’ll do is hit you again.”

“Well, I’ll try to take it with whatever dignity I can,” Sam replied as he sat down. He was surprised that this was already going as well as it was. “Listen, I’m sorry for what I said last time. It came out wrong but if I’m trying to be truthful, I am doing this for me, but only partially! I do care that I hurt you. It’s not like I’ve forgotten that you were the one that got me out and helped me.”

“Glad to see your memory hasn’t been impaired,” muttered Rafe. “Why are you back again?”

“Didn’t you hear? I care and I want to make it right.”

“And if making it right is leaving?” Rafe spit out.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “If that’s actually what you want, then yeah. But I’m not leaving until you’re positive about this.”

They both turned silent. For a while, nothing happened and Sam started to stand up. “I guess that’s it for today—”

“I didn’t tell you to leave,” Rafe hissed.

Sam slowly sat back down. He could think of several sarcastic comebacks to that but managed to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin things again. Instead he finally asked, “Do you…do you want me here then?”

“I want to know why you keep coming back.”

Well that could definitely open up plenty of moments to fuck up. “Well besides what I’ve already said, um…well do you remember that time when you were…well when neither of us were very professional—”

“There were several moments like that if I remember.”

“Yeah…but I’m talking about that one time when you kind of got…plastered?”

Rafe’s face twisted into anger at the memory. “What about it?”

“Well do you…remember what you said?”

“You’re here because of some drunk ramblings from a year ago?” asked Rafe.

“Well, drunk ramblings tend to be more truthful than not,” Sam tried. “And if I remember correctly, you told me how scared you are of one day waking up alone.”

Rafe turned away, avoiding eye contact.

“I…maybe it’s a bit presumptuous of me but it’s not like anyone else was coming. I didn’t want you to wake up alone. I know what that can feel like. It was the least I could do after everything I did to you.”

“That is pretty fucking presumptuous of you,” spit out Rafe as he crossed his arms and continued to look away, “but you’re not entirely wrong. And just so you know, you could have done less. You could have not come at all.”

“What? And leave my favorite, angry, ex-treasure hunting partner all alone?”

Rafe finally glanced over and narrowed his eyes even more. “Fuck you.”

Sam started to stand up.

“I didn’t tell you to leave.”

“At least some things never change,” snorted Sam as he eased back into his chair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” hissed Rafe.

“You’re still bossy. Glad to see you’re still you,” Sam chuckled.

Rafe growled in the back of his throat but he at least appeared more relaxed than before.

“So, can I finally explain everything to you?”

“Like what?” asked Rafe.

“Well, just fill in any empty blanks you might have. Or do you prefer staying in the dark?” teased Sam.

Rafe again let out a soft growl but eventually gave a curt nod. With that decided, Sam went into detail about how everything had come crashing down when Nate dragged Sam out of there, what he and Nate and Elena and Sully had done afterwards, the same talk he’d basically had with his brother, how Sully had flown him out there and how they’d tried to get back to the cave for weeks before Sully had gotten in contact with Nadine, and then finally up to the point when Sam had found him.

“So now you know everything,” Sam replied.

Letting out a slight huff, Rafe muttered, “You really are a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah, but you’re not that much better. You’re just not an asshole that betrays people.”

“Well at least I have that going for me,” growled Rafe.

“So what’s the plan?”

“ _Plan_?” Rafe stressed.

Sam just chuckled. “What are you going to do? Like how long are you stuck here and what’s after that?”

Rafe crossed his arms and looked at the opposite wall. The silence that stretched on made Sam figure Rafe didn’t want him involved any farther so Sam tried to think up another topic to talk about or even an exit strategy. However, Rafe straightened up and took a deep breath before saying, “I’ve got about two weeks. I need to work on my balance, getting my strength back, but after that’s over…”

“The world’s your oyster huh?”

“Perhaps,” Rafe mumbled.

Sam leaned back, unable to keep the ah and interest off of his face. Rafe showing vulnerability was a huge rarity and after all the shit Sam had put him through, he was surprised that he was showing it again. Almost like he was hoping to put trust in Sam once more despite it all.

That must have shown on his face too because Rafe growled out, “Don’t think this means I trust you. There’s just…there’s no one else to talk to.”

It was a sad thought but also probably why Rafe was tolerating him. “Well you got me now.”

“And I am oh so cursed because of it.”

Sam couldn’t help but grin. “Hey, I’m cursed with your ass too. So, what do you want to do from here?”

“You want to stay?”

“Like I said. I fucked things up too. I don’t want to end things badly.”

“Do you really think we need to have another ending after the shitty ones we’ve had?” huffed Rafe.

“Well I could stick around forever—”

“Kill me now.”

Sam finally laughed, good and hard. Maybe for a second he caught a smile from Rafe but at least he didn’t appear to be any angrier. “ _So_ …what’s next?” asked Sam again.

“Physical therapy in five. So out.”

“So I’m permitted to leave now?”

“Yes, now _go_ ,” Rafe stressed with an angry glare.

Sam just continued to grin though. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Maybe I’ll even bring Sully around.”

“You bring that old fart around and I’ll kill you both simply on principle.”

Sam left with a smirk as he gave a mock salute and headed out. He decided that had gone probably a hundred times better than expected. He was pretty sure those two days separating the visits had probably helped too. Rafe likely had realized no one else would come which was probably why he was willing to put up with Sam’s shit. It was difficult to say if he would allow Sam to stay around any longer but only time would tell. But for the moment, he now had a better idea as to how long they would be there so he went to Sully afterwards.

“Two more weeks huh?” asked Sully.

“Yep, something like that,” Sam grinned.

Sully gave him a hard look. “You sure seem happy about all this.”

“Yeah, it’s going great so far.”

“I think we have two different meanings about the word ‘great’,” muttered Sully. “Either that or you’re just a glutton for punishment.”

“Probably both,” sighed Sam. “But listen, I still don’t know what exactly we’re going to do.”

“Well you’ll need a way to get back to the States. If you’re even going back.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I am going back to the States. I just got my brother back. I’m not letting him go again. I just may…stop at a few other places along the way. Or afterwards.”

“So you’re not letting Nate go…but you’re not letting Rafe go either. Could end up being a sticky situation seeing as Rafe probably still wants to kill Nate,” replied Sully.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure to stop him before that happens.”

“You are oddly nonchalant about all this.”

“Probably because I feel like I’m finally doing something right,” Sam replied. “And don’t even think about telling me Rafe doesn’t deserve help because if he doesn’t, I sure as hell don’t either. I’m just as big of a fuck up as he is.”

“I don’t know Sam,” Sully responded with a soft sigh. He turned silent only for a moment before his mouth slowly grew into a smirk. “You did fuck up pretty badly but I’m pretty sure Raphael Adler takes the cake.”

Sam just chuckled in response. “Maybe so. We'll just have to wait and see.”


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Now knowing what to do, at least for a short time, Sam visited Rafe every day. Some times were shorter than others depending on Rafe’s mood but he never threw Sam out immediately and, even if he didn’t voice it, he seemed to appreciate the company. Sam occasionally asked what Rafe’s next plan was but the man never said anything. He knew that the treasure was still there, buried under loads of rocks, but he gave no hint that he would go after that again.

Other than that, it was mostly small talk followed by long stretches of silence. Rafe was still suspicious of Sam but he seemed to accept that it was either Sam or no one and seemed to be taking that instead. He knew Victor was around as well but definitely hadn’t given any interest in seeing the old man. As for Nathan, that was simply a topic that wasn’t allowed to be breeched.

On the supposed last day of Rafe’s hospitalization, Sam paused outside the hospital door to hear some pretty heated arguing. Sam patiently waited outside but the words that drifted through were pretty hard not to hear.

Words and phrases like “you need to stay here longer” and “I would like to perform a psyche evaluation” and similar things that had Sam’s eyebrows perking up. However, it was so clear Rafe wasn’t budging and he was pretty damn rude about it all as well. Finally a guy that looked like a doctor rushed out and Sam couldn’t help but laugh and continued laughing as he walked into the hospital room.

“You really know how to bring the worst out in people,” said Sam.

“I’m so glad I amuse you,” spat Rafe.

“Hey, don’t get so testy,” Sam smirked. “I did bring some clothes for you or would you prefer to walk out of here in your torn, burned up remains that could barely be _labeled_ as clothes.”

Rafe just scowled, walked over, and snatched at the sack Sam had been carrying. Still grinning, Sam leaned against the nearest wall as Rafe went into the bathroom to change. As he did that, Sam tried to think of the best way to broach the subject without pissing off Rafe. Granted, that was probably impossible but he definitely didn’t want to make it worse.

When Rafe came out adjusting his shirt and pants, Sam said, “You know, most doctor’s are only trying to help right?”

“I know when I’m ready and I’m ready to get out now,” growled out Rafe.

“Ok, fine. We’ll talk later.”

“We’ll talk if I want to talk and I don’t want to talk,” hissed Rafe.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Fine, talk don’t talk whatever you want. Either way, let’s not do it here. I vote a good drink. There are cold beers in the hotel room in fact.”

“Doctor said I shouldn’t drink.”

“And you’re listening to the doctor after just throwing him out?”

Rafe’s snort was answer enough and he gestured for the door. Sam just smiled and began to lead the way, Rafe having already signed all the necessary papers.

Sam grabbed them a cab and Rafe mostly sulked in his seat though the farther they got from the hospital the more relaxed Rafe seemed to get. Silence seemed to be the best bet since they weren’t alone and Sam would rather not start a scene in a moving vehicle. That silence continued once they were out and Sam was taking Rafe to his and Sully’s hotel room. Thankfully, Sully wasn’t there. Sam figured he’d take it one step at a time.

It was curious, why Rafe had decided to follow Sam, but it was likely his own curiosity and need to latch onto something that kept him there. Sam wasn't arguing about it, simply taking it as an opportunity to hopefully prove how sorry he was and perhaps even put some of his wrongs right.

Walking over to the mini fridge the moment they entered the hotel room, Sam grabbed a beer, opened it, and handed it over to Rafe. Sam started to grab his own but froze as he watched Rafe chug the entire thing in one go.

“Ok, don’t listen to the doctors, fine. But I feel like maybe I should—”

“Give me another one,” demanded Rafe.

“I really don’t think—”

“Another. One.”

Sam sighed as he reluctantly grabbed another one, popped the cap off, and handed it over to Rafe again. Like the last one, he chugged it but at least this time he stopped halfway and moved over to one of the beds. He started to sip at the rest of it as Sam grabbed his own bottle and sat on the opposite bed.

“You know, you’re kind of a lightweight,” sighed Sam. “Even if you hadn’t just woken up from a coma it’s not exactly a good idea.”

“Fuck that and fuck you,” Rafe muttered as he finished off the rest of the bottle in one go before haphazardly dropping it on the floor. He suddenly seemed more volatile compared to the calm of the taxi. There was also an unrelenting hardness to his face, like he was trying to succeed at something and wouldn’t be stopped.

Sam wearily rubbed at his face as he took his first sip. “Listen, I don’t want to push into areas where I’m not wanted but—”

“Then don’t push,” spit out Rafe as he reached over, snatched Sam’s beer, and started to down that too.

“Alright! I think you’ve had enough,” Sam got out as he tried to snatch the beer back, resulting in the bottle falling to the floor and spilling the rest of its contents everywhere. Sam let out an irritated sigh but mostly focused on Rafe for the moment. Already he looked like he was getting a little unsteady.

“I honestly did not take you for the self-destructive type,” muttered Sam.

“Funny. Didn’t take myself as the failure type yet here we are.”

“Rafe, just calm down alright?”

“Calm? I am calm. Oh so calm. Oh so very _very_ calm.”

Sam pushed Rafe onto the nearest bed. “I’m going to clean this up. You stay put.”

“So you’re giving the orders huh? Big man Sam come in to wipe up my mess because…”

Sam let Rafe drone on as he went to the bathroom to get a towel to mop up the beer. His mind was running as fast it could but he honestly couldn’t figure out what was going on. Coming back, Rafe was now holding his head in his hands, a soft groan escaping his mouth. It was difficult to say why he was making that noise but Sam just focused on mopping up the mess. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and came back to find Rafe having moved from the edge of the bed to be curled up in its center.

“Rafe, now is not the time to—”

“I’ve lost everything,” Rafe moaned into the pillow. “Lost it all and it doesn’t help that Nathan fucking Drake didn’t get it either.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sitting next to him, Sam tried, “You didn’t lose everything. You still got your business and mansion—”

“I don’t want to go back! I don’t—”

“You don’t have to go back then,” rushed Sam as he placed a hand on the back of Rafe’s neck and tried to calm him down. “We’ll talk about this when you get the alcohol out of your system.”

“I don’t want to _go back_.”

“You don’t have to,” Sam repeated. “You’re fine, ok? We can talk about all this later.”

Rafe let out another moan and pulled the covers over his face.

Letting out another sigh, Sam moved from the bed and grabbed his phone, quickly texting Sully that he might want to stay away for the next couple of hours. Sam then grabbed another beer for himself and camped out on his own bed. Sipping at his beer, he watched as Rafe seemed to try and bury himself deeper into the bed.

Sam really hadn’t expected this to come from Rafe but then again, he hadn’t had much chance to be irresponsible in the hospital. Now he’d clearly gone overboard and it was difficult to say if it was self-destructive or simply a fluke that wouldn’t happen again.

After a moment of silence, more coherent noises besides groans and moans could be heard. “ _Samuel_ ,” Rafe whined.

“Just try to relax and maybe if we’re lucky you’ll sleep it off. Or maybe you’ll throw up. We’ll see.”

“ _Samuel_.”

“Not even a little bit of silence?”

“ _Sam_.”

“Would you like something?” sighed Sam as he placed his beer aside and swung his legs back over the edge of his bed.

“ _I hate you Samuel_ ,” Rafe mumbled into the blankets.

“Damn you are a lightweight,” muttered Sam as he shook his head.

Rafe popped up from underneath the covers though and retorted, “No I-I missed a word. I…don’t hate you. I hate your brother. Yeah that’s right. The brother.”

“Well that’s not news,” snorted Sam. “You know, you are seriously slurring your words. You might want to shut up before you say something you might regret.”

“Your brother took the treasure and he took my friend and now I have nothing,” groaned Rafe.

“Friend?”

Rafe just nuzzled his face into the blankets as Sam eased back into his bed. He really had no idea what to do with the suddenly drunk Rafe. He honestly didn’t know what was going to happen afterwards either. And Rafe not wanting to go back? He supposed it made sense but it was odd at the same time. He wondered if Rafe had an actual plan or if it was spur of the moment. And he started to wonder about the little phrases he had heard from the doctor, about wanting a psych eval. He wondered if this was connected to that at all.

He started to wonder if maybe he was in over his head.


	7. Irritable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again! I'm so happy people are continuing to enjoy this :)

Eventually Rafe did pass out after some more confused ramblings. Sam turned on the TV and flipped between the channels for a bit before calling Nathan. After three hours of having Rafe in the hotel room, about half of it had been spent with him passed out, Sam figured he might as well see what his brother thought of all this as Sully had already promised to stay away for a bit.

With one last look at Rafe’s passed out form, he decided to call his brother.

“Hey Sam, what’s going on?” asked Nathan. “Isn’t today the day Rafe gets out.”

“Yep.”

There was silence for a moment before Nathan carefully asked, “So…why are you calling me rather than dealing with him?”

“Because he downed two and a half beers and passed out.”

“Well,” Nathan said, “that seems kind of unexpected. Do you know why?”

“It’s hard to say. Then again, he’s been through a lot.”

“We’ve been through a lot but we didn’t put ourselves into a drunken stupor after it was all over,” replied Nathan.

“Maybe we have different coping skills,” sighed Sam. “I just…wanted to give you an update and maybe see if you had any thoughts on the situation.”

“Asking your little brother for help? You know, last time this happened it didn’t exactly go well for me.”

“Very funny. I’m serious though. I think I may have gotten in over my head,” Sam replied.

“Well, Rafe is a pretty volatile person. I’d guess this is just a coincidence. But he is also slightly psychotic so maybe you should be rethinking this entire plan and checking him in somewhere.”

“No, if anything he needs people, not to be locked up in some hospital,” sighed Sam.

“You’re a treasure hunter and criminal Sam. Not exactly a grade ‘A’ psychiatrist.”

Sam snorted. “No, but maybe he doesn’t need that.”

“Well, you’re the one who asked me for help.”

“That is true.”

“How about you just wait it out? See how he is in the morning.”

“I know how he’s going to be. Hung over, angry, and pissed.”

“Sounds like a joy,” muttered Nathan. “Still want to kill me?”

“Hard to say. Definitely still hates you.”

“Well, glad to at least know that,” laughed Nathan. “Wait, didn’t you say he only had three beers?”

“Two and a half. It doesn’t take much to get him plastered.”

Nathan snorted. “You could so easily drink him under the table.”

“I have.”

“Not sure if I want to hear that story or not,” replied Nathan.

“Another time, alright?” Sam joked. “But tell me about you and Elena. How have you two been since everything?”

For the rest of the time, Sam mostly listened to Nathan with an occasional comment here and there. Every once in a while Rafe mumbled something but Sam mostly ignored him, concentrating on the conversation with his brother. They talked for a good hour, maybe a bit more, before Nate was finally being dragged away by Elena on the other end. She said a quick hello before Nate hung up.

Sam still didn’t know Elena very well, though he knew plenty about her thanks to Nathan. However, he could at least say he liked her. Little brother definitely didn’t deserve her and it was kind of amazing how much shit she’d been willing to put up with, both from Nathan and himself. But she was certainly interesting and someone Sam hoped to meet again later. For the moment though, he turned his focus back to Rafe who had started a steady stream of mumbling.

He watched him for a while, listened to the words that slipped in and out of the random noises, before he returned back to the TV. He’d expected more action that day and was still pretty wired so he stayed up late into the night before finally falling asleep himself. Despite falling asleep so late, he woke up fairly early and found Rafe still asleep. He took a shower and got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. By that time, Rafe was starting to wake up and already Sam could tell he was in for a challenge.

“It worked,” muttered Rafe as he rolled over and pulled a blanket over his head.

Sam frowned in confusion. “What worked?”

“None of your fucking business. Get me coffee.”

“Always so bossy,” Sam muttered with a roll of his eyes. He walked over to the little coffee maker in the room and started it up as Rafe continued to roll around under the covers. It reminded Sam of that one time Rafe had gotten plastered all those months ago. He’d acted basically the same way though Sam was curious what had exactly ‘worked’.

“So, ready to talk about how this is exactly going to go?” asked Sam.

Rafe let out another groan. “Shut up.”

Sam just snorted again and complied for the moment. He finished with the coffee and put a cup by the bedside table nearest to Rafe. Sam took the time to pull out a cigarette and finished that off. It was another good thirty minutes before Rafe finally moved over and started sipping at the cup of coffee. The curtains were drawn and the lights low but he still kept his eyes narrowed as he sipped at it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sam asked, “So what worked—”

“Shut it Samuel.”

“Alright, we won’t talk about that,” sighed Sam. “But maybe we could talk about you not going back? Care to fill me in on that?”

“I’m not going back.”

“Listen you—”

“I’ll sell it all. Doesn’t matter,” muttered Rafe.

“What? You and all your fancy pancy stuff doesn’t matter?” Sam asked. “Is this Rafe I’m talking to or not?”

“I am done being an Adler and I am done being a part of that family,” hissed Rafe. “I tried to get out from their shadow and clearly that didn’t fucking work so I am done with it.”

“Why?” asked Sam slowly. “You planning on going on a secretive killing mission in search of Nate?”

“Thinking about it,” growled out Rafe. “He did leave me behind.”

“You also tried to shoot him and kill him with a sword. I would think that makes you even.”

Rafe just growled again. “Well you did come back and we aren’t even close to even.”

“I’d be surprised if we were,” Sam sighed.

“Which is why you’re going to help me.”

“Am I?” asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, you’re going to help me break down and get rid of my inheritance and then-just maybe-we’ll be even.” When Sam still didn’t look convinced, Rafe added, “And if you do help me I won’t go after your brother in any way, shape, or form.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes though it pains me to say it.”

Sam shook his head in shock. Nevertheless, he got the feeling that Rafe was actually being truthful. “How long will this take?”

“No more than a month probably,” Rafe replied. “We’ll start off with the fact that I died.”

“Wait what!”

Rafe rolled his eyes and then seemed to regret that decision as he covered his face up again. However, the next time he looked at Sam, he gave him a look that clearly said he expected the older man to be following along. “If I disappear, people will look for me. If I died with my inheritance sold and spread out and no need of a will, then there’s nothing left to look for.”

“You’re serious about doing this aren’t you?” breathed Sam.

“I tried one way of getting out of the Adler name. This is simply another,” Rafe sighed as he rubbed at his brow.

“Well I can help you with getting fake credentials and a new identity.”

“Of course you can. Why do you think I’ve ordered you to stay?”

“First of all you asked. Second of all, I thought you were keeping me around for my perfect charm,” smirked Sam.

“Hardly,” growled Rafe. “I say we get to work immediately so this is over with as soon as possible.”

Sam simply rolled his eyes. “Well maybe before we do that you’d like to tell me how long this idea has been in your head, why you don’t just get Avery’s treasure like you planned, and exactly what you were talking about this morn—”

“No!”

Sam put his hands up in defeat and instead waited for Rafe to open his eyes. He’d shut them in pain after shouting the single word. After breathing in and out several times, he finally started talking and Sam listened to the basics of his plan, though Rafe never really answered the why. Neither did Sam forget the odd choice of words that morning or the use of the word ‘friend’ yesterday. Sam wondered if he'd ever find out.


	8. Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that's supported this story so far! It means a lot and makes writing it even more fun knowing that people look forward to it. Please enjoy <3

After Rafe had given Sam the basic rundown of it all, Sully had finally returned. That confrontation had been…interesting. It had started with Rafe mustering up all his venom and saying “Victor” while Sully responded in kind with “Rafe” which happened a few times before Rafe started calling Sully out for helping Nathan and Sully definitely didn’t call Rafe anything flattering and the only reason it didn’t end in bloodshed was because Sam forced himself between them before a fist went flying.

“Neither of you have to like this okay? You simply don’t have to kill each other! Is that really so hard?” asked Sam with a huff.

Rafe glared in response and Sully just rolled his eyes.

“And anyways, you don’t have to help Sully, well maybe a little but after we get a hold of some tech you’re free to go,” Sam added.

“Won’t you need a ride out of here?”

“Got Rafe for that. And even if he did abandon me, I do have a cell phone. I’ll just call Nathan.”

Sully leaned over, not that there was much point as Rafe could still hear him, and said, “You already run this by Nate?”

“No, but I will,” Sam said. “And it’s not like I need his permission. Besides, I’m not dropping off of the face of the Earth. I’ll still keep in touch with him regularly like I have been.”

It was clear that Sully wasn’t trusting Rafe and was finding it hard to trust Sam’s word.

“I’m serious Sully. I’m not abandoning Nathan again. Besides, you don’t have to worry about Rafe. He’s not going to hurt me.”

Rafe snorted and sent Sam a glare, making the last statement a bit less believable. However, Sam just continued to keep a reassuring smile on his face and said, “We really just need a few things, a computer really, and then you can be on your way.”

“You don’t think this is suspicious?” grumbled Sully.

In response, Rafe crossed his arms and seemed to be waiting for whatever comment Sam would make but Sam succeeded in getting a brief moment of shock to cross Rafe’s face as he said, “No, actually. I don’t. Do I trust Rafe with my life? No, but I trust in what he’s trying to do here.”

“No way I’m going to convince you huh?”

“Nope and don’t even think about telling Nathan before me and try to get him against this, not that you’ll really need to try but still. I’m not backing out,” Sam responded.

More pointless arguing occurred but Sam stood his ground on his decision and Sully finally caved. It didn’t take long for Sully to get what they required and Rafe quickly had access to anything and everything he needed. Sully packed up his things but still took Sam to the side and tried one last time.

“Hell of a debt you owe him if you’re doing all this,” muttered Sully.

“You make it sound like I’m cutting off my right hand. I’m not even going to be doing much. I’m pretty sure he just wants me around for the company and some help with forging some documents,” Sam replied.

“And you’re okay with that?”

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. “You do realize that I had a good year and a few months with the guy before I went AWOL on him right? I know what I’m getting myself into.”

Sully cocked an eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe I have no idea what the hell I’m getting into and I’ll be begging for you or Nate to come back a day after tomorrow,” Sam muttered. “But I’m trying to be a better person. Someone who doesn’t lie and trick people into selfish schemes. And this is something good.”

“Metaphorically killing Rafe Adler.”

“Helping him find a new life,” rephrased Sam.

“If you say so,” Sully muttered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this is secretly some big revenge plot though.”

“That would have to be pretty damn elaborate seeing as he’s been awake for two weeks and confined to a bed for most of that.”

“If there’s one thing we’ve figured out, it’s not to underestimate the guy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that Sully. I certainly didn’t know that.”

“Just trying to help.”

“I know,” Sam sighed. “I know. Listen I’ll get in contact with you or have Nathan do it just so you know I haven’t been murdered.”

“Well it would help an old man sleep at night.”

“Good bye Sully,” Sam replied with another roll of his eyes. “Thanks for this,” he added, truly meaning the words.

“No problem. Just try to stay on guard,” Sully replied and then headed out the door.

Sam had already moved the room to his own name and rented it out for a month, using Rafe’s money which he’d wired a small chunk to Sam’s still fairly new account. With just Sam and Rafe in the hotel room now, Rafe immediately went about organizing his expenses online, planning out the best way to sell off the pieces and get rid of anything and when the best time would be to spread the faked death certificates and articles. Sam was particularly looking forward to helping with the forgery part but for the first day it was really mostly more brainstorming and planning. Rafe momentarily left to get more clothes than the ones on his back and some needed personal items. Part of Sam expected him to just disappear after that and was surprised yet pleased when he did show up again.

Sam took a quick break after that to call Nathan and tell him the plan so far. To say he wasn’t happy with it was an understatement but he was at least starting to trust Sam’s word (and he couldn't exactly do anything about it). As long as Sam continued to call him, Nathan would be fine with the continuing assurance that his brother was alive and Rafe wasn’t coming for him. He didn’t exactly trust the fact that Rafe had claimed he wouldn’t chase him down either but at least he was willing to wait and see what happened.

After the call and some more planning, Sam made sure to go out and grab something for them to eat. Upon coming back, Rafe carried the same surprised look that Sam had held upon seeing that Rafe hadn’t skipped out on him. It seemed that both of them would have to get used to the idea that neither were jumping ship. After the shock passed, Rafe’s face returned to his near permanent irritation and annoyance. Though he did at least thank Sam for the food which was something (even if Sam had only gotten it and Rafe had technically paid for it).

They ate and Sam tried to strike up some form of conversation but Rafe just focused on what he was eating. Sam remembered a time when they could simply talk over a dish, casual and relaxed, but he supposed that it was to soon for that.

Before deciding to doze off, they did just a little bit more planning and then Rafe seemed to make a dive for the mini fridge.

“Hey! We are not having a repeat of last night,” Sam said as he blocked Rafe’s way.

“You’re not my doctor.”

“No, but I am going to be stuck in the same room as you and I would prefer it if I didn’t have to wake up in anticipation every morning, wondering if you’ve puked all over yourself and the bed,” sighed Sam. “Seriously Rafe, I didn’t strike you as an alcoholic.”

“I’m not,” growled Rafe.

“Then what is this about?”

Rafe paused and seemed to size Sam up before turning around and haphazardly falling onto his bed.

“You know,” Sam tried, “there’s really no point in making fake death reports if you’re just going to go out with liver poisoning.”

Rafe clearly didn’t hold the same feeling of amusement and just glared from his bed.

Sam slowly approached his own bed, half expecting Rafe to make a move, but the man simply stayed in bed and rolled over. However, he very clearly wasn’t going to sleep so Sam stayed up in his own bed, just in case if Rafe tried to make another run for the liquor. Which really didn’t make much sense. Why would he try and get himself drunk again?

Deciding it was best to simply wait it out, neither ended up sleeping, seeming to be at a standoff. It made their hours of ‘sleep’ rather pointless and they went back to working the next day. Again, Rafe tried to go for the liquor at the end of the day but this time Sam had hidden the rest when the guy was in the bathroom. Rafe yelled some more and was just generally pissy but Sam didn’t budge and again, they stayed awake all night.

If Rafe had been in perfect condition, they probably would have lasted about the same amount of time but as it stood, Rafe was the one that eventually passed out first after fifty-two hours of staying awake. He’d actually fallen asleep at his computer in the middle of the day and Sam easily scooped him up and placed him on the bed.

Sam figured that Rafe would probably sleep for twelve hours or more and he was ready to go to bed once night came. However, after Rafe had been sleeping for about four hours something odd began to happen that had Sam deciding he should stay up just a little longer.


	9. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was awful for that last ending haha. Hope this chapter makes up for it :) Enjoy!

Sam frowned and watched as Rafe’s once still form started to shift as small, slight noises escaped his mouth. Sitting up straight, Sam listened as more distinct whimpers started to escape Rafe’s mouth and he gripped at his sheets. He curled into a tight ball, beads of sweat forming on his head and his breath coming in quicker and more erratic.

Jumping up, Sam hurried over and sat beside Rafe. “Hey, you’re probably just having a nightmare. Come on,” he said as he tried waking him up.

However, Rafe continued to move about, becoming more and more erratic. Sam tried to be more harsh, shaking him and talking louder in the hopes that Rafe might wake up. He finally did, jolting forward and slamming his skull into Sam’s.

“Shit that hurt!” Sam got out as he touched his forehead. Looking over, the irritated and pained look slipped off his face though the moment he saw Rafe’s face. His voice going soft and his expression softening, he murmured, “Hey, you’re ok. You know that right?”

Rafe was breathing heavily, his knuckles white from still clutching the sheets to tightly. His eyes didn’t focus on Sam right away but when they did, it was like his entire being crumbled and he slumped back into the bed. He seemed ashamed.

“Everyone has nightmares Rafe. You—”

“I wanted to avoid this,” Rafe interrupted, his voice soft. “I didn’t want you to know.”

“Know what? People get nightmares Rafe and after what happened it’s not—”

“You don’t understand!” shot back Rafe. “It hasn’t gone away since I woke up! Every night it’s been there except for last night!”

So that’s why Rafe had gotten drunk, what he’d meant as ‘it worked’. “Why not just tell me though? Drinking yourself to sleep every night doesn’t exactly seem like a solution.”

“It’s better than this,” Rafe responded as he rolled over.

Sam couldn’t see Rafe’s face now so it was difficult to say if it was more anger or defeat that Rafe was feeling. He asked, “And what is this?”

“Pity. I didn’t want to give you another reason to pity me.”

“Rafe, I don’t pity you. That’s not why I’m here and not why I’m doing this,” Sam replied. “I’m trying to make up for what I did and I honestly want to help you if I can. But I don’t pity you.”

Letting out a slight huff, Rafe just turned onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. There seemed to be an incredible weight on his shoulders and he appeared even more tired than when he’d passed out.

“You know, talking can sometimes help—”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Rafe shot back.

“Ok,” Sam sighed, “just know I’m here if you do. Is there anything else I can do?”

Rafe didn’t answer, suggesting that maybe there was but he didn’t feel comfortable in revealing that yet. Sam waited a bit longer but when Rafe didn’t say more, he finally moved back to his own bed. He waited a little longer to see if Rafe would say something or even if he’d immediately slip back into the nightmare but upon nothing happening, Sam simply went back to sleep.

If Rafe had the nightmare again, Sam didn’t wake up from it and Rafe didn’t mention it. They simply continued as they had been once they were both up the next day. However, what they were doing required slow and carefully calculated movements meaning that once the planning part was done with, it left quite a bit of free time.

Sam took the opportunity to light a cigarette by the window and ask another question that had been on his mind. He would have preferred talking about the nightmares but knowing that wouldn’t go anywhere, he decided to try something else. Sam had tried asking the other question before and he didn’t really expect Rafe to give a why now. Nevertheless, he figured it was worth another shot and asked, “Why not just pay to have the treasure brought out of the water? I mean, getting back into the cave and then searching everything would be hell and you certainly wouldn’t ever get it all, but it’s not like you don’t have the money for it or anything.”

“This is a better opportunity,” muttered Rafe.

“What? Losing everything?”

“None of it was mine. Not really,” Rafe responded. He seemed calmer now than he had been in days yet that might have just been left over exhaustion from the nightmare, like it had drained him of any fight. “And honestly, even if things had gone my way and I’d brought Avery’s treasure out of the water, it wouldn’t have changed anything. Maybe I’d get the credit but I wouldn’t have the respect. I’ve never had the respect.”

“True,” Sam said as he released a puff of smoke. Before Rafe could get angry or defensive though, he added, “But I always thought that was a damn shame. Yeah, history isn’t your forte but you always tried. And yeah, your money helped but you never just coasted along like most bigwigs would have. You got involved in all parts of the process and learned as much as you could. And for Avery being your first and only hunt, you really deserve more respect than you’ve received.”

Rafe let out a slight snort. “Yeah, cause succeeding in nearly dying, ending up in a coma, and losing those at my side is so damn impressive.”

Sam took a drag, paused, and then chuckled as the smoke escaped his lips. “Minus that part then.”

“It doesn’t matter either way though,” Rafe replied with a shake of his head. “Either way, I never would have got what I truly wanted because the name’s poisoned. It’s better to rip it away from me and start anew.”

“After taking apart all your assets and selling everything to accumulate so much that you could probably live comfortably for the rest of your life.”

“And do you think I would do that?”

“Hell no,” laughed Sam, “because I wouldn’t. We’re to much alike. That’s pretty damn clear seeing as we both nearly got ourselves killed obsessing over Avery’s treasure.”

“An interesting way to look at it but certainly not wrong,” sighed Rafe.

Sam allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he looked Rafe over with curious glances as he finished his smoke. Though he mainly wanted to talk about Rafe’s nightmares, partly for curiosity and partly because it was probably the right thing to do, he knew Rafe wouldn’t budge on that front so Sam tried for something else. “Remember our lessons?”

Those memories had been pushed to the back of Sam’s mind for a while but he pulled them back up now. Remembering how he and Rafe had gotten the most alone time through them and had definitely acted the least professional during them.

“What?” asked Rafe. “Checking to see if I have memory loss?”

“Huh, no! I’m just bringing them up because…we could start them again,” Sam tried. The lessons he was referring to were the moments when Sam had simply taken Rafe through things like history, language, cryptology, the arts, anything that might be useful to a treasure hunter and which Rafe hadn’t been brought up knowing. It had worked to give the slower moments of the Avery hunt purpose and seemed like they might do the same thing again.

“Why are you offering this?” Rafe asked, seeming almost suspicious of it.

“Because for the next four weeks, the majority of things are going to be pretty damn boring if we don’t do something else. Besides, I’m assuming you’re still interested.”

Rafe snorted as way of an answer.

“And I…did kind of enjoy them too.”

“They weren’t complete torture,” Rafe agreed almost in a reluctant fashion. He then seemed to fight with the decision to continue before finally mumbling out something.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“When we did that, it didn’t seem out of pity but because you honestly enjoyed teaching me,” Rafe repeated. “…thank you for that.”

“Well I did. No need to thank me for it,” chuckled Sam. “How about we start now? Pick some thing or place and I’ll dig up everything that I know on it.”

Rafe gave him a look as if he thought Sam was trying to trick him into something but finally slowly nodded. “Alright…give me a moment.”

Sam grinned and pulled out another cigarette as he watched Rafe quickly turn to the computer, his face wrought in concentration.


	10. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually finished this story (I'll be going back and fixing spelling and grammar errors and rewording things and what not but it is "finished"). So you got 16 more chapters plus an epilogue to look forward to. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy what's to come.

As the days passed, Sam and Rafe got into a fairly regular pattern. They moved through the next step in their plan in the morning, and the rest of the day was usually going through history and studying some interesting piece. Occasionally they did get out of the hotel and move around the city but that only happened when both felt far to cooped up in the small room.

Sam had to admit he was enjoying this quite a bit. It reminded him of his time with Rafe before he bailed on the guy and really made him wish he’d never done it to begin with. However, the fact that this seemed to be a second chance made Sam determined not to fuck it up. Because of that, he didn’t push on issues that Rafe was clearly sensitive on but after the first week had passed, Sam was really beginning to worry.

Though the nightmares didn’t seem to get worse, they didn’t go away either. Thankfully, Rafe didn’t try to go through a drinking binge again but Sam could tell a part of him wanted to. He just wanted them to stop. So Sam tried to think of ways to ease the nightmares that didn’t lead to alcohol poisoning. Though talking seemed the obvious next step, Sam was pretty sure that bringing it up would end in his own death so he avoided that too.

Oddly enough, the solution came up when Sam had woken up in the middle of the night. He went to the restroom and on the way back, saw that Rafe was wrought in the middle of a nightmare again.

When Sam was awake for a nightmare, he was always unsure of what to do as Rafe hadn’t told him that waking him was a bad or good thing seeing as he still didn’t talk about the nightmares period. Because of that, Sam hesitantly tried to sooth Rafe into a calmer sleep when the man grabbed at him and seemed intent on not letting him go.

Sam tried to ease out of the hold but he started to notice the clear change. Just being near, having that contact, was already easing Rafe back into a dreamless sleep. Sam waited until Rafe seemed calm again and then pried Rafe’s fingers off of him. However, upon moving away, Rafe immediately regressed back to his tossing and turning and soft whimpers.

Moving closer again, Rafe took hold and curled into Sam, his breathing slowing down and his body relaxing again.

Trying to figure out what to do, Sam ended up just sitting by the curled up Rafe for a while as he seemed to have an ironclad grip on Sam’s shirt and arm. After close to thirty minutes had passed, Sam finally deemed it safe to move but the moment he inched away, he froze at the sound of Rafe’s voice.

“Don’t leave.”

Frowning, Sam wondered how lucid the man was. “I’m not leaving. Certainly not any time soon.”

“Not in general just…here. Stay.”

“It’s kind of hard to fall asleep while sitting on the edge of a bed,” Sam tried.

“Then lay down,” Rafe responded. He shifted over enough to show the invitation but also kept a hold on Sam making it more of a demand than anything.

For Sam, he felt like this was getting pretty damn close to what could have been back during their partnership. Only he had imagined that scenario without nightmares and more than just sleeping next to each other if he was being completely honest. Doing it could also open a whole can of worms that were probably better kept closed. Nevertheless, just looking at the utter vulnerability in Rafe’s eyes threw away any other concerns. Sam slipped into the bed and Rafe moved so that he was right next to Sam before turning over and pressing his back to him. Rafe pulled one of Sam’s arms over him, the movement making Sam freeze at the extremely intimate and close proximity.

“Uh, this is Rafe isn’t? Not some cuddly monkey that switched places with him right?” asked Sam, trying to understand this change while also defaulting to sarcasm as his best defense.

Rafe didn’t respond though, not even sarcastically. Instead, he gripped Sam tighter and seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, leaving Sam stunned and a bit confused as to what to do next. He ended up remaining beside Rafe for the rest of the night and did doze off every once in a while, but he was to confused over everything and his mind was working to quickly to get a proper night’s rest.

When he could feel Rafe waking up that morning, Sam started to move as well, finally slipping out of Rafe’s grasp. He started to move away but upon noting that Rafe wasn’t stopping him, Sam paused and asked, “Are we ever going to talk about this again?”

“Is there anything to talk about?”

Sam was a bit surprised that Rafe responded at all but he got past that and relaxed against him again. He replied, “Hell yeah. And I’d appreciate it if I could see your face too.”

Feeling the way Rafe’s body heaved as he released a deep sigh, the man slowly turned around under Sam’s arm that was still slung over him.

Rafe looked over Sam, his eyes seeming tired and defeated once more as he muttered, “You stayed.”

“You asked me to,” Sam easily replied. “But I’m curious as to why you did that too.”

“I’m tired of being alone,” muttered Rafe. “You were my one friend and then I didn’t even have that.”

So Sam _had_ been the ‘friend’ that Nathan Drake had taken away. Sam wasn’t sure if he would have put that label on their relationship but it definitely made a new wave of guilt wash over him seeing how Rafe had. Nevertheless, Sam simply replied, “Well, you got me back now.”

“Do I?”

“Rafe, I’m not going to just slip through your fingers and disappear,” Sam chuckled, hoping to ease some of the tension. “I want to be here. I want to help. And if this helped…then I’m glad.”

For a moment, Rafe avoided eye contact as he softly replied, “It did help.”

“I’m glad it did. Do you want to talk about—”

“ _No_.”

Sam couldn’t help but snort. “Alright, then we don’t have to. But I’m here for that too.” He waited, even hoped, for Rafe to say more but when it seemed like the moment was over, Sam finally slipped away and the day started up like all the others. They went through their usual pattern of dismantling his inheritance and started pushing those funds into a different account so that once Rafe Adler ‘died’, Rafe would still have the money at his fingertips. They even had another lesson and that moment seemed normal enough, along with every meal they ate together. Ultimately the day didn’t end the same way though.

The moment Sam started to get in his own bed, he froze as he could easily feel the daggers borrowing into him.

“Am I missing something?” asked Sam as he turned towards Rafe’s glare.

“You said you would help,” Rafe replied. He seemed cold and demanding but that quickly slipped away to reveal a certain vulnerability and uncertainty. “I thought…never mind.”

It took Sam an embarrassingly long time to figure out what Rafe was talking about. “What? Oh! Yeah, of course I’ll help. Sorry, just kind of slipped my mind,” Sam replied as he got up and walked over to the second bed.

Rafe slowly moved over and Sam moved into the bed and under the covers. He hesitated there, not wanting to push any boundaries, but Rafe again turned and pressed his back against Sam’s chest. This time, Sam put his arm around Rafe without the man having to pull it over, the position being more natural after all. Sam could feel Rafe shudder slightly before suddenly relaxing against him, all the tension quickly leaving his body. Since Sam somewhat knew what Rafe needed and what to expect, it was easier to relax against Rafe and properly fall asleep that night.

In the morning, he decided since he hadn’t been shoved off the bed or kicked or pushed in any fashion, Rafe must have not had the nightmare, or at least a very subdued version of it. That pleased Sam, to know that he had helped in some way. Rafe also seemed easier going that day and even admitted to sleeping better in passing. Because of that, Sam automatically went to his bed the next night and a new pattern was started.


	11. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thank you to those reading this! Please enjoy

It was about time to call Nathan again so Sam went for a walk by himself knowing that Rafe wouldn’t have wanted to listen to it anyways.

“Hey little brother. So how are you?” asked Sam as way of introduction.

“It’s Elena actually. Nate’s on a salvage run,” Elena replied.

“You’re on that Malaysia job, right?”

He could hear Elena chuckling on the other end. “Yep, and no thanks to you.”

“Hey, I had pockets and I had a chance after I came to. Might as well have grabbed something,” laughed Sam. He trailed off though, not so sure how to continue this. He’d been expecting Nate and getting Elena had him thinking of just ending the call and promising to call back later.

However, she quickly filled in the silence and asked, “How are you Sam? We haven’t really talked since you left.”

“What? Missing me already?”

“Hardly,” she replied but her tone clearly showed the light hearted intent. “I’m really missing those embarrassing stories of Nate as a child.”

“Knew it. You only miss me for the stories,” laughed Sam.

“Of course,” chuckled Elena. “But really, how are you?”

“Um, fine all things considered.”

“But you called for a reason right?” asked Elena. “Not that I’m trying to pry but—”

“No, not prying,” Sam assured her. “Just really giving Nathan the usual update on what’s going on.”

“Got it,” Elena replied. There was a pause that almost turned awkward but then Elena asked, “What’s he like?”

“Who? Rafe?”

“Who else?” Elena laughed.

That’s right, Elena hadn’t even met Rafe. “Why you asking?”

“I’m just curious about how you see him,” Elena replied. “I mean, I’ve only had Nate’s word so far and his is probably a little biased.”

“And mine isn’t?”

“Hey, maybe if I get both extremes, then I’ll figure out what Raphael Adler is like.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

“So, how is living with him?”

“Not hell though Nathan would like to disagree. He still thinks I’ll be murdered in my sleep though I’ve survived the last week perfectly fine,” chuckled Sam.

“Well, we’re both glad to hear that,” Elena said, the smile clear in her voice. “Is he easy to live with?”

“Easy? I wouldn’t say that but it’s certainly tolerable.”

“You almost sound like you’re enjoying it,” replied Elena with clear curiosity.

“It’s not like the guy kept me captive for nearly two years. I stayed voluntarily.”

“Nathan still doesn’t seem so sure. He’s finding it hard to see why you would help him at all.”

Sam let out a soft sigh. “That’s because he and Rafe don’t naturally get along, even if you don’t include the jealousy factor and attempts at killing each other.”

“True, but you must see another side to stay this long.”

“Well for one I’m more like Rafe than Nate would like to admit,” Sam replied. It was difficult to understand why he was telling Elena this but now that he was talking to her, a weight seemed to be lifting off him. “I felt I had to prove myself. Still kind of do if I’m being honest. I was stuck in a jail for thirteen years while Nate was doing all these wonderful, mind boggling things and Rafe was in the same boat. Yeah, he wasn’t stuck in a cell but his name has basically been his cage all his life. Avery’s treasure was the one thing that might change that, at least at the time. Now this idea of leaving everything behind and disappearing gives him the chance of proving himself without being dragged down by his family name.”

“You really care. Don’t you?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” asked Sam.

“Only including the fact that he tried to kill your brother and you? Yes,” joked Elena, “but including your reasoning and time with him…yeah he doesn’t seem like a complete murdering psychopath.”

“Only partially right?”

“Right.”

They both laughed and Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Anyways, going along with the plan and everything is going pretty smoothly. Just wanted to tell Nathan that. Three weeks and we should be done.”

“Got it. I’ll tell Nate and that you’ll try to contact him later.”

“Thanks Elena. That would be great. Talk to you later?”

“Definitely. Next time I want another story about Nate too.”

Sam laughed again. “I’ll try to figure out a good one. Bye.”

He hung up and finished walking down the block he was on before turning around and heading back to the hotel room. When he got in, he expected to see Rafe on his computer or maybe lounging on one of the beds. However, he was nowhere to be seen and the bathroom door was wide open and empty.

Sam froze, trying to remember if Rafe had said anything about going out himself. It wasn’t like the guy was confined to the room but he had stayed in for the most part and only gone out with Sam. It didn’t help that Sam realized Rafe didn’t have a phone on him so it wasn’t like he could just call him either.

Trying to rationalize the situation and reminding himself that Rafe was a free man, Sam sat at the window and preoccupied himself by pulling out his pack of cigarettes. However, after fifteen minutes had passed and he’d already finished his fifth one, it was clear that his nerves were getting to him. He pulled out the sixth one and started to take a deep drag just when he heard the click of the lock. The door to the room opened and Rafe walked in, brow knitting in confusion as Sam jumped up.

“What? Is something on me? Did I do something?” asked Rafe.

“No, sorry I just-well I didn’t know where you’d gone and I guess my imagination was—”

“I got lunch,” Rafe responded, holding up the sack that Sam just then spotted. Rafe eyed the full ashtray and looked at the lit cigarette in Sam’s hands. “Are you trying to get lung cancer?”

“Huh? Oh, no,” Sam said quickly and he put out the still unfinished cigarette now that his nerves were gone. “I was just…I needed something to preoccupy myself.”

Rafe cocked his head to the side and a rather sad sigh escaped his lips. “You’d thought I’d left. What? Did you think I was going after your brother?”

“What? No! Not at all,” replied Sam. “My imagination just got the better of me. The fact that I didn’t have a way to contact you was freaking me out because if something happened then there wouldn’t have been a way to get a hold of you.”

“So you were worried…simply about me?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Rafe gave him an odd look but just put the take out down and started grabbing what was in the bag. Sam went over to help and though lunch started off slightly awkward (Rafe was still giving him the odd look), they eventually fell into a conversation about Babylon and possible undiscovered sights which carried on afterwards. They spent some time on Latin as well, that language still not being Rafe’s strong suit, and then Sam turned on the TV for the remainder of the evening.

He stayed in his own bed for that but when he heard Rafe shifting and it seemed like it was time to sleep, Sam automatically got up and came to the other bed. He slipped in behind Rafe and put his arms around the smaller man and again that feeling of tension that always seemed to be with Rafe left the man’s shoulders.

To say that their sleeping arrangement was comfortable was almost an understatement. If Sam was being honest, the idea of being clingier and closer to people in general was really tempting due to the thirteen years in jail but with Rafe it was almost doubly so. And likely for those ‘almosts that weren’t’ moments.

Having Rafe near him, in his arms, it was relaxing for Sam as well even if he had to fight the urge to tangle his legs in Rafe’s and truly wrap himself around the smaller body. Sam wanted to talk about their nearly two years together. He wanted to ask if there was anything in those memories or if Sam was imagining it all. But he also didn’t want to push or make Rafe uncomfortable. Maybe some day soon he’d be able to push and prod Rafe like he use to but for now their relationship still wasn’t there yet.

It would have been hard for Nathan to understand but Rafe was still pretty damn fragile. It needed to be Rafe that came to Sam in confidence if anything was going to progress.

With that in mind, Sam remained content with what he had and the fact that, despite all his mistakes, he still had Rafe around for the possibility of a second chance.


	12. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again. I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough. Please enjoy

It ended up being three days later when Sam got the more heart to heart conversation that he honestly didn’t think would ever come. It was one of the rare moments when he and Rafe were eating out rather than in the hotel room. It was nice though, sitting by the streets, seeing the sun, and watching the people pass by.

They had just gotten their food when Rafe suddenly started talking, completely leaving behind their previous subject. Though Sam was a bit confused, he decided that Rafe must have had these thoughts in his head for a while now, fighting over whether to say them or not. For him, it probably seemed logical to start talking as he’d come to terms with some decision in his head, even if Sam had no idea where this was going.

“Because of my wealth and name, I could have taken anything I wanted without any trouble,” Rafe suddenly said. “But doing so never made it mine. It simply made me feel more alone and more alienated. But I never truly understood how to go about getting what I wanted without my money and status. Even if I didn’t use it, it seemed to affect everything.”

Rafe paused, taking time for his food and drink and giving Sam time to try and figure out where this was going. He was guessing it was significant and probably had to do with Sam himself but he wasn’t sure how.

“Yet there was this one time when, though my money and status were involved, it didn’t seem to affect how I was seen. I was seen as a person. That was it. Not an Adler. Even better, I didn’t feel like I was simply a tool for the person. I felt like we had a mutual understanding. But then they turned and ripped everything out from under me.”

Okay, so Rafe was definitely talking about Sam.

However, before Sam could reply, Rafe added, “But I couldn’t bring myself to hate him. I tried, tried to kill him even because I thought that would work, but doing so was just as painful as when he left. And now…now the weeks are passing and this month is coming to an end and I’ll be all alone again.”

“Rafe I’m not—”

“You are leaving,” interrupted Rafe, his face hard and detached. “That’s the plan isn’t? Help me get a new identity and then go back to your brother.”

“Well I’m definitely going to visit him but then—”

“And suddenly nothing will have changed. I’ll still be alone. Only in a different way,” Rafe responded.

He turned silent and went back to his food as if that was it. The worst part was how set Rafe seemed to be with this, not like he wanted it but because he believed it was the only way. He had clearly already accepted his words as fact.

Sam shook his head though and started to respond but before he could even disprove Rafe’s words, the man said something that made Sam freeze.

“I thought you were a friend. I’d never had a friend before. At least not like you. And now Nathan Drake took you too.”

“So you really did think of me as a friend?” asked Sam, latching onto those words.

“Yes,” sighed Rafe. “And with how you’re acting and what you’ve done for me, I feel like you are what a friend should be. You are trying and you seem to care about me for some unfathomable reason. But that will leave once all this is over.”

“Rafe, you realize this doesn’t have to just end and then we’ll never see each other again,” Sam tried. Maybe Rafe was trying to get a point across but Sam didn’t want to put words into his mouth. He asked, “Are you trying to say something else?”

“I’m saying that with the name Adler or not, I’ll have enough money to buy just about anything or anyone I want. But I don’t want to do that. I don’t want anyone and clearly buying people off doesn’t create trust,” Rafe responded. “I’m afraid of being alone and I don’t want it to stay that way. I want you to stay.”

Sam blinked, shocked by the words and unsure how to continue. “Are you saying you trust me?”

“I’ve always trusted you Sam. That’s the tragedy of it all,” sighed Rafe. “I’ve trusted you, I’ve admired you, I’ve cared about you, and I still do despite what you did to me. Probably the only redeeming fact about all this is that you screwed over your brother as well but it’s not as pleasing a thought as I would have hoped.”

“So…what _are_ you asking?”

Rafe rubbed at his eyes before focusing back on Sam. He cocked his head to the side and said, “You still have something to prove. I can tell. Avery may have nearly killed you, both of us really, but you’re not done and neither am I. We’ve already proven that we work well together, that we both have assets that would make the other’s job easier. So I’m asking you to stay and work with me. Not for me, not out of some debt for getting you out of jail or some guilt that you may or may not harbor, just working with me. But not because of what I just said either…because even if all this was partially your fault, my greed almost had me losing you as well. And I don’t want that to happen again.”

“You should write motivational speeches.”

Rafe kicked him hard under the table and as Sam winced and rubbed at his probably bruised shin, Sam muttered, “You actually mean all this.”

“It would be a waste of breath if I didn’t.”

“Of course it would,” sighed Sam.

“You don’t want to.”

“What? No, just sighing at your comment because it was so…you. No I’m not…saying no to the offer.”

“You make it sound like a business proposition,” Rafe replied.

Licking his lips, Sam asked, “And that’s what you don’t want…right?”

“Correct.”

“You know,” Sam said, “I’ll have to think about this.”

Rafe seemed surprised.

“What? Did you think I would respond right away?” Sam asked.

“With a no.”

Sam shook his head. “Why would I immediately just throw out this idea? I mean you have some good points and these past days have almost been like before. Which really wasn’t such a bad time. But you do realize I’m not cutting off my brother right?”

“As long as I don’t have to see or talk to him,” growled Rafe, “I think I could handle it.”

“Shit, you’re not joking.”

“Why would I? You’re all that really matters now.”

Sam scratched at the back of his neck as his insides tightened and his face heated up, unsure of exactly what Rafe was alluding to. If he was alluding to anything at all. Maybe this was as cut and dry as it seemed. Maybe Rafe did feel the connection that Sam felt. Maybe they both wanted to try and fix what they had broken. Sam remembered that one of the reasons he went back to Nate was because of love, needing something unconditional and which was returned. He’d thought Rafe was unable to give that. Maybe Rafe had been giving it all along and Sam just hadn’t noticed. It made him feel even worse for what had happened.

Trying to think of what more could be said, of how to get his thoughts out, Rafe snapped back to their previous conversation like nothing had happened. Sam reluctantly followed along, wanting to do more but also finding that ignoring their previous words made the atmosphere a good deal less tense. Still, the words remained in the back of Sam’s head as they finished eating and kept floating around for the rest of the day.

That night, his last thoughts before falling asleep wrapped around Rafe were questions of what exactly he was going to do.


	13. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again! Enjoy :)

Sam ended up contacting his brother the next day as he walked through the streets of Antsiranana and this time Nathan did answer. Sam had thought and planned how he would approach this but the moment he heard his brother’s voice, he acted on instinct. And instinct told him to say, “I’m going to team up with Rafe.”

“Holy shit,” Nathan responded before the conversation fell into silence. It went on, almost uncomfortably long, and then Nathan practically shouted, “Alright, what’s he got on you!? We can fix it. I can talk to Sully. We’ll figure out a way to get you out of there and—”

“Christ Nathan. He’s not holding me captive,” snorted Sam as he rubbed at his brow. “He’s not holding a gun to the back of my head or anything either.”

“Are you sure you’re not drugged?”

“I am positive I am not drugged,” Sam sighed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Ok, then I think you’ve lost it because this is Raphael Adler we’re talking about!”

“You think I’ve forgotten this? I had two years to get to know him properly and have basically been living with him for the past few weeks.”

“Then why the hell do you want to partner up with him?” asked Nathan. “Please don’t tell me this is all because of guilt or some crap. Don’t tell me it’s because you feel like you owe him—”

“It’s because I want to Nathan! Is that so hard to believe?”

Silence stretched between the two but this time Sam purposely stayed quiet. His spur of the moment decision to tell Nathan had basically told him what path he needed to take. Now Nathan just had to accept it.

“But why would you want to?” Nathan finally asked.

“Because we complement each other in our fucked up ways,” replied Sam, “and are pretty damn similar in others.”

“You are nothing like him!”

“Really? Because if I remember correctly we both risked everything to get Avery’s treasure. We both obsessed about the damn thing for fifteen years, yeah most of mine was from a jail cell but still. We’re both to stubborn for our own good, both of us still have something to prove, I mean do I have to go on?”

“Sam you don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do,” interrupted Sam. “What have I done? Succeeded in finding one treasure and leaving it scattered at the bottom of the ocean while nearly losing my life and the ones’ of those I care about. You’ve found entire lost _cities_.”

“Then is this about—”

“Don’t even finish that Nathan. It is not about me trying to be better than you. I know I don’t have to prove anything to you. And yeah, Rafe is probably going to be jealous of you until he can say he’s done something as impressive as find El Dorado but for me this is simply about doing what I was always meant to do. And I can do that with Rafe.”

“What about me?”

“I don’t want to put you in a situation you’re not comfortable being in,” replied Sam. “I know you and Elena aren’t done and probably never will be but you’re also not going to want to risk _everything_ for some treasure. I know you guys still want a life.”

“And you don’t want a life?” Nathan shot back.

“Of course I do. But this is what _I_ want for it.”

“Traveling around with Rafe on life or death adventures?”

“Well when you put it like that, it just sounds like heaven,” responded Sam.

It was so easy to imagine Nathan pacing back and forth wherever he was, hands moving through his hair and rubbing at his eyes, his face wrought with annoyance.

“Shit,” muttered Nathan.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Is this really that bad?”

“No it’s just…damn it, I can’t believe this.”

“What?”

“I didn’t take you for the falling in love type.”

Sam froze in the middle of the street. Somebody pushed past him but he remained stock still, Nathan’s words still loud and clear in his head as if his brother was repeating them over and over again. Maybe he shouldn’t have been that shocked. He’d kind of come to that conclusion as well. But it was different when someone else said it. It made it seem that much more real and even terrifying.

“You think?” Sam finally got out, his mouth having gone dry.

“Think? Sam, you do realize that doing all this is a sign of love or obsession right?”

“Which one do you think is more realistic?” asked Sam as his feet finally started to push him forward and he stopped blocking traffic.

“With you? I’d normally say obsession but you sound to happy for that,” Nathan muttered.

“I sound happy?”

“Every damn time you’ve called me since starting this ridiculous plan you have,” replied Nathan. “Certainly more so than when we were hunting after the treasure and fighting Rafe.”

“What did I sound like then?” asked Sam, utterly intrigued by this insight that he seemed unable to grasp.

He could imagine his brother rolling his eyes as he replied, “You should probably be able to figure this out yourself but I’ll tell you anyway. You sounded desperate and almost half crazed all the time. There was always a reluctance about you and there was a weight on your shoulders that wasn’t healthy, like it hurt to do what you were doing even though you were dead set on it too. Now you sound…oddly content.”

Content…he hadn’t felt that in ages. “I don’t really know what to say.”

“If I’m being honest, neither do I,” sighed Nathan. “I mean fuck Sam; this is Rafe we’re talking about.”

“You’ve only seen—”

“One side of him I know,” Nathan muttered. “You’ve told me that before. But couldn’t you have fallen for some nice, normal guy or girl?”

“What? Like Elena?”

“ _Elena isn’t a psychopath_.”

“No, but she’s got to be some form of crazy to have fallen for you.”

“Hey—”

“She’s amazing but I’m just saying brother,” snorted Sam. “Besides, Rafe isn’t a psychopath either. He’s got anger issues, probably a form of a bipolar disorder, and serious abandonment problems, but he’s not a psychopath or sociopath for that matter.”

“Glad to know he’s well rounded,” Nathan sarcastically replied.

Sam bit back a groan and momentarily wished he was having this conversation in person to hit Nate upside the head. “The point is he’s still human, ok? Humans make mistakes.”

“He tried to kill me and you!”

“We’ve moved passed that.”

“How can you possibly move passed that!?”

“Because who else will forgive two fuck-ups like us!?”

“… _Sam_ …”

“Nate don’t—”

“It was a stupid fucking stunt but I forgive you alright? You’re my brother,” Nathan said, his voice having gone soft. “You know that right?”

“I do…I do when you say it,” Sam murmured. “Afterwards…it can sometimes be harder to believe.”

“Then I’ll repeat it again and again. I forgive you. I forgive you. I—”

“I think I got the point,” chuckled Sam, a soft smile appearing on his face. “But if I get another chance, Rafe should too.”

“You’re just saying that because you like him,” Nathan replied, his voice in between teasing and still some form of disbelief.

“Maybe so but I’m standing by it.”

“But that doesn’t mean you’re dropping off the face of the Earth either, right?” asked Nathan.

“Definitely not doing that. I promise I will call regularly and there will be visits,” Sam said, his smile growing.

“Will you bring Rafe along?” Nathan questioned, the grimace clear in his voice.

“Believe me, he doesn’t want to see you either,” chuckled Sam.

“Well at least we got that little agreement in place.” Nathan then paused, taking a moment to breathe before he said, “This is going to take a while to get use to.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t be alone in that.”

Nathan snorted, “Well there’s that, huh? Have you actually told Rafe you’re sticking with him?”

“Well…no…”

“Then I’ll let you get to that,” said Nathan. “Oh, though I am curious if Rafe knows.”

“Knows what?”

“That you’re in love with him.”

Hearing that word again had Sam’s stomach curling up in opposing feelings. “I have no fucking clue.”

“Well good luck with that then,” laughed Nathan. “Call me later, alright? We can talk about this more…or not…or just whatever you need.”

“Understood. Thanks Nate.”

“You got it. And don’t forget. _I forgive you_ …”

“I’m hanging up now Nate.”

“ _I forgive you_ …”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ _I forgive_ —”

“Goodbye,” laughed Sam as he hung up and relaxed his shoulders, tension leaving his body with that out of his way and the new path that was in front of him. However, an all new kind of tension seemed to appear as he wondered what he should or shouldn’t tell Rafe.


	14. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for reading, please enjoy :)

Sam planned to tell Rafe about his decision (and maybe more, he was still fuzzy in that area) when he got back to the hotel room. However, the time to start forging everything and planting false information about Rafe’s death had come meaning the workload was larger than usual. It also meant Sam eventually backed out of telling Rafe, at least for that day. This was because speaking the words would be speaking a commitment and Sam hadn’t committed to anything besides the Avery treasure in the last fifteen years. He was probably making it out to be a bigger deal than it was but that knowledge didn’t make saying the words out loud any easier.

So he kept quiet about his decision for the rest of the day and on into the night as he wrapped himself around Rafe like he’d been doing. Getting to sleep was a bit harder but he finally passed out and as he woke up with the sun, he realized that Rafe had turned around so that when Sam opened his eyes, he was staring directly into Rafe’s face.

Rafe was already awake and seemed to have been waiting for Sam to wake up too.

“I figured out why your presence eases the nightmares.”

Sam blinked, a bit put off by the words. “We’re doing this now? At this time?”

Rafe ignored Sam’s words and continued with a determined look on his face. “You made me feel like I could step out of the shadow that I was born in. And you’ve done it again by helping me now.”

“Well I’m happy to help?” Sam said uncertainly.

Rafe rolled his eyes. “Always articulate with your words Samuel,” he muttered. “I simply felt you should know.”

And with that, he was slipping away, leaving Sam wanting to tighten his grip. He bit his lip to resist that and let Rafe leave his arms before rolling off on his side of the bed. He tried to just outright say that he’d made his decision but the words died on his lips as Rafe walked into the bathroom.

There were multiple times during that day Sam tried again but he always seemed to lose his voice and his mouth went dry. By lunch, he had already finished one pack of cigarettes and started on another. Sam supposed it was probably because committing meant he had an opportunity to fuck up this chance as well which was the last thing he wanted to do. But then again not committing just didn’t feel right. But was he actually willing to risk the idea that he could ruin it again?

Of course, Rafe wasn’t blind and he noticed the increased smoking, finally commenting on it after they had finished lunch.

“Either you’re trying to kill yourself and me by proxy or you’re hiding something. Spit it out Sam.”

Jumping at the words, Sam tried to look as innocent as possible. “What? No I’m…I’m fine.”

“I didn’t ask if you were fine. I asked what you were hiding from me. Spit it out.”

“It’s just I’ve…” Sam trailed off, not because he wanted to but because his voice wouldn’t let him say more. He stood up and went to the window, lighting another cigarette.

“Let me guess,” sighed Rafe. He sounded sad but not surprised. “You’re afraid to disappoint me. You’re not staying. Are you?”

Now was the time for Sam to disprove him. Now was the time to actually commit to something. All he had to do was open his mouth.

Rafe snorted and ran a hand through his hair. “I should have known. Putting faith in you was a ridiculous idea.”

Sam just had to say it. His lips just had to form the right words and he had to push air through his vocal chords. Yet he just couldn’t. He was terrified, he realized, and he hadn’t been that in quite some time. He took another drag from his current cigarette instead but even that wouldn’t still the trembling that had started in his hands.

“You’re leaving again- _Sam_.”

Sam jerked his head over, noting how Rafe had stopped midsentence to say his name with his eyes narrowed and voice stern. Sam just raised an eyebrow in question.

“Fuck, you’re trembling,” Rafe muttered as he stood up and walked over. He stopped about a foot away and crossed his arms. “You’ve been pretty damn quiet, you know?”

Sam took another drag, his other hand digging half crescent indentions into his skin.

“Samuel, say something before I knock something out of you. Why aren’t you talking?” Rafe asked irritably though there was still a hint of worry in his eyes.

Trying to get out what he wanted to say, the words didn’t end up right and instead Sam mumbled, “I don’t want to fuck up again.”

Rafe gave a slight huff and shook his head. “How can you fuck up more? How can either of us fuck up more? We both succeeded in reaching the bottom of the barrel. Just say what you have to say,” growled Rafe, seeming impatient and perhaps just a little uncertain.

Sam closed his eyes. Just commit. All he had to do was say the words. He knew he wanted to after all. This was just momentary anxiety over the whole thing. Once he said it…he would feel better. Freer even. Taking a deep breath, Sam kept his eyes closed. He thought the words over and over again. _I’m sticking with you. I’m not leaving. Don’t worry, I’m going with you_. Any version of that was fine.

After all, it was the truth so why was it so hard to speak?

Taking a deep breath, Sam accepted what was deep inside of him. The truth that was terrifying him. He just had to simply jump that hurtle and he’d be fine. Just spur of the moment, just act on instinct and it would be fine, just say—

“I love you!” Shit that wasn’t what he’d meant to say at all!

“Samuel…what the hell are you talking about?”

He needed to back pedal but suddenly his mouth had gone dry again. What was he supposed to follow up with that? How could he fix this?

“Really, joking like this is beneath you,” sighed Rafe. “I thought you were better than that.”

“Wait, what?”

“In love with me?” Rafe questioned as he suddenly relaxed. “Who the hell could ever fall for me?”

Automatically, Sam realized that he had an out. Rafe thought he was joking. But then, Rafe thought he was _joking_. He thought no one could love him. He’d just said it. And suddenly Sam was shaking his head and saying, “No, no I’m not joking. Why would I joke about something that serious?”

“Why did you leave? You weren’t thinking about who got hurt and didn’t care who got hurt. Your words not mine,” Rafe muttered. “Though honestly, that was a bit tasteless. Unless you said it to try and distract me from whatever you’re—”

“I meant it!” Sam all but shouted. “I’m staying and I meant it!”

Rafe froze. “You’re staying?”

“I’m staying,” Sam repeated and it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could properly breath. He suddenly laughed. “I’m…I’m staying. I am _staying_.”

“But…but why?”

“Rafe, if you don’t want me with you, you should have just said so,” Sam said. “But you said it yourself. Your whole list of reasons as to why this was a good idea. But I would think the answer would be clear seeing as what I just blurted out.”

“You…really mean this?”

“Yes,” Sam said earnestly. Like he’d thought, getting over the first hurtle had been the hard part. Now he could say what he needed to. “I know this is right. I know this is what I want.”

“And the part about love?”

“I’m sorry if that freaked you out. I didn’t mean to say it out loud,” Sam admitted as he took another drag. “But it’s the truth.”

“It’s true?” asked Rafe with a disbelieving look. “Why?”

Sam blinked, not exactly ready for the conversation but he tried to think up the right answers anyways. “Because you have nice wit. Because, minus the times we’ve tried to kill each other, your company is enjoyable. Because you’re smart and intelligent and how hard you’ll try to achieve something is pretty damn admirable. Because you’re complex and interesting and can be really _really_ kind when you want to be. But you’re also strong and take shit from no one even if their bigger physically or metaphorically. Because…because you have nice eyes.”

“Not because of my money? Not because of the benefits you’d get partnering up with me?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “If it was just because of the benefits, I would have said I’m staying and not even thought about the love part. Besides, the money doesn’t make the man. And I am definitely in love with the man.”

For Sam, that was just obvious logic. But looking at Rafe’s face, the smile and rather happy look on Sam’s slowly dropped. Maybe what he’d said was obvious to him but for Rafe…for Rafe that had been the only thing that had drawn people to him, his paycheck. To have someone say that wasn’t the reason was clearly making it difficult for Rafe to process. It was probably one of the most heartbreaking things Sam had ever seen.

“You’re saying that just to fuck with my head.”

“That is the last thing I want to do,” Sam replied softly.

Rafe frowned and stared at the ground for what felt like a solid minute. When he did look up, he pointed at the floor in front of him and said, “Here, now.”

“What—”

“Come here. _Now_.”

Sam put out his current cigarette and slowly took the steps needed until he was nearly chest to chest with Rafe.

And then Rafe grabbed his head and head butted him.

“ _Shit_!”

“That’s for leaving in the first place,” growled out Rafe. He then grabbed both sides of Sam’s face. “This is for staying.”

And suddenly Rafe was kissing him and Sam honestly couldn’t figure out what to do. His brain was assaulted with the feeling of a throbbing headache while also feeling Rafe’s lips pushing and moving against his. Sam didn’t know what to do with his arms so he kept them awkwardly suspended on either side of Rafe as he felt Rafe’s hands leave his face so his arms could loop around Sam’s neck. He really needed to do something, something before Rafe mistook his stillness for uncertainty or even disgust.

When he could feel Rafe starting to slow in his movements and pull away, it was clear he was already starting to doubt his decision. That was the last thing Sam wanted to happen so, ignoring the headache, Sam pushed forward and finally grabbed Rafe’s waist and pulled him even closer, starting up the kiss again.

Sam willingly opened his mouth more and Rafe took the opportunity to probe deeper, pushing his tongue against Sam’s with heat and purpose.

Nevertheless, breathing was still a necessity and they both pulled back almost reluctantly. For a moment, Sam just stared into Rafe’s eyes which were so bright and hopeful. Sam hadn’t seen him looking like that in a long time. But that light slowly started to dim and Rafe asked, “You really love me?”

“Yes and I’ll say it hundred times more until you believe it yourself,” responded Sam, this time initiating the next kiss.

Rafe hesitated, but he quickly matched Sam’s pace, his grip tightening as if he never planned on letting go. Sam was just fine with that.


	15. Change

Definitely the most unexpected yet thrilling feeling was having Rafe push Sam against the bed that night, having Rafe straddle him and control the pace for to fucking long until Sam succeeded in flipping Rafe over. To have Rafe pinned beneath him yet Rafe still succeeding in having so much god damn control over him. To finally get his hands on Rafe’s skin, running up his chest and down his back. To run his fingers through Rafe’s hair, messing it up and putting it all out of place. To finally have contact with him in a way Sam never really thought possible. To hear his name said in that wonderful way. To be able to fall asleep with his arms gripping Rafe tight and pulling him closer than he had dared before.

It was perfect-it seemed perfect.

And when Sam woke up first and didn’t feel the need to move, it was still perfect. Getting to nuzzle against Rafe and kiss at his throat and keep his arms wrapped around Rafe’s waist—

But then Rafe woke up and he jolted, as if shocked by their current position. It made Sam freeze, afraid that he had done something wrong, that this would go crashing down in his face. Rafe turned around and Sam honestly felt like the world was falling underneath him, that he’d gotten his seven minutes in heaven and now it was over.

Rafe didn’t say anything though. Neither did he pull away. Instead, he buried his face into Sam’s chest and after a few seconds, tremors started to move about his body. It was only when he felt the wet drops against his skin that Sam realized Rafe was crying.

“Hey…what’s…if you had a nightmare it’s alright now. I’m here—”

“I thought you’d be gone,” Rafe got out. “I’d thought you’d left again.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because that’s all anyone ever does. They leave and leave and—”

“Well I’m not anyone,” Sam murmured, encouraging Rafe to look up. When he did, Sam captured his lips and wrapped around him, tangling up their legs and keeping him close. “I am not leaving again.”

“I didn’t think you’d leave last time but you did. You left without a word and just disappeared and—”

“And it was a stupid fucking mistake,” Sam replied. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving. And I will wake up next to you ever day.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I just did,” retorted Sam. “I mean, we could make a blood oath if that helps but it might get a little messy.”

“There’s no need for that Samuel,” Rafe muttered with a roll of his eyes as he cleared his throat and his breathing seemed to get under control.

“You sure? Cause I’ll do it,” teased Sam. “Cut off an appendage if it helps.”

“I like your appendages attached thank you very much.”

“Then I’ll keep them attached,” Sam laughed.

Rafe snorted as he began to trace the lines on Sam’s face. He was silent for a moment, like he was trying to find every detail of Sam’s face and memorize it. When he did finally speak, it was in a soft whisper that Sam had to strain to hear. “I want to believe you’ll always be here but…”

“Hey, it’s not that surprising. I have probably screwed up more than anyone in the history of human civilization,” replied Sam. “But I’ll fix it. I will stay. And I’ll make it so one day you won’t have to question if I’ll be by your side when you wake up. You’ll just know.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise then,” Rafe murmured.

Sam smirked and then, just because he could, he kissed Rafe again. Now that he had the man in his arms, he didn’t want to let go again. He kissed him all over and Rafe kissed back, they traced each other’s scars and Sam let out pleasant noises as Rafe took extra time tracing his tattoos.

But they couldn’t stay in the bed forever, especially now that they were finally getting near to finishing the plan. Rafe was the one that pulled away first, though Sam made sure to grab him and kiss him once more. As Rafe went to the restroom to do his usual morning routine, Sam rolled over and checked his phone. He cocked his head to the side in interest when he found a text from Sully.

_Nate told me about you teaming up with Rafe. All I can say is god help you and I’m here if you need me. Also, figured this might interest you. Already got a lot of eyes on it and to much trouble in my opinion but you might find it interesting. Good luck._

Sam opened up the picture that Sully had sent and zoomed in. Right away his eyes couldn’t help but widen at what he saw. It wasn’t until after Rafe tapped him on the back that he jolted out of his stupor.

“What are you so excited about?” asked Rafe.

“They found another stone in the Oak Island Money Pit!” Sam cried out, jumping up and unable to contain his excitement.

Rafe frowned though. “What’s the Oak Island Money Pit?”

“It’s a place in Nova Scotia where all this treasure was supposedly buried. Blackbeard’s loot, Marie Antoinette’s jewels, the Knight’s Templar, Shakespeare’s manuscripts, all sorts of things but no one has ever found anything there of significance except for a stone that may not have even existed,” replied Sam.

“How come the previous stone can’t be verified?”

“No official transcripts of it were made and it went missing before a picture or anything like that was taken. Supposedly, someone later discovered what the symbols on it meant ‘Forty feet down, two million pounds are buried’, but like I said that can’t be confirmed and people have dug and dug and found nothing there. But this was just found there,” Sam said, showing Rafe the picture. “The stone has already been confirmed to be around three hundred years old. People have already started trying to decipher it but so far found nothing.”

His interest peaked, Rafe started to look closer at the inscriptions. “Hold on a second…imagine if this was a page and you folded it so that the inscriptions on the top and the inscriptions on the bottom met together.”

Sam quickly went and grabbed a pencil and sheet of paper and rewrote the symbols.

“Look familiar now, doesn’t it,” Rafe said.

“Shit, it looks like those symbols Avery used to transcribe some of his letters!” Sam said, eyes widening. “I mean, it makes sense. Supposedly he and Blackbeard actually worked together and Oak Island was a pseudo community bank between them. If anything was actually there though, Blackbeard took control of it after Avery passed.”

“If that’s right, we need the key to translate this,” Rafe said.

Sam bit his bottom lip. “I’m pretty sure the only person that might have that information now is…”

Rafe interrupted him with a growl that was probably worthy of a lion.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“How is this amusing?”

“Oh come on, you got to admit that it is pretty funny.”

“It’s not. It’s irritating!”

“Listen, don’t even start to worry. Nate is busy with his own things. I’ll just call him up and get him to send me the code,” Sam replied.

“I swear if your brother tries—”

“He’s not going to try anything,” interrupted Sam. “Promise.”

Rafe just let out another growl. However, his sour look eased slightly as Sam gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll call my brother and I’ll figure out if this message means anything. You just work on getting your funds to those accounts and ‘killing’ yourself.”

Rafe snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But my warning still stands. If he gets involved…”

“He won’t,” laughed Sam. “Besides, this may not even lead anywhere. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

After a little more convincing, Sam finally slipped out of the hotel room and called up his brother.

It took a while for Nathan to answer and when he did he sounded out of breath. “Sorry, just came in and had to run to answer it. I hope this is a happy call?”

“Well, yeah I guess you could say that. But I’m actually calling about Avery.”

“Sam not him—”

“It’s not what you think! A stone was found in the Oak Island Money Pit and Rafe actually figured out the symbols are the same as what Avery sometimes used to encrypt things. You still got notes on all that right?” asked Sam.

“Hold on a second. Something was actually found in the Money Pit? I thought that thing was just a wild tale to entertain the less serious treasure hunters!”

“Well they found something. Could mean nothing and this may be a bit of a leap but it’s definitely worth a try. Also I’m pretty sure Rafe will cut your head off if you get involved,” snorted Sam.

“I’ll try to contain myself,” chuckled Nathan. “I assure you I am quite happy here with Elena. There’s still plenty of digging through dirt, a few life or death situations, and no guns being fired.”

“Sounds great little brother,” laughed Sam.

“It is actually. Really great. I’ll send you pictures of all my notes,” Nathan promised. “So I’m assuming you’ve talked with Rafe.”

“Yep.”

“I can tell from your voice,” snorted Nathan. “You sound pretty fucking pleased like you did _more_ than talk.”

“Hey, we’re not teenagers anymore. You’re getting nothing from me,” Sam chuckled. “But yeah, it’s pretty damn official. I’m sticking with Rafe.”

“And now you’ve already got something to hunt after.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” stressed Sam. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Either way, you still promise to stay in contact right?”

“Yeah of course. And hey, if this is nothing then I’ll even come visit you before I go looking for something else.”

“Would that mean bringing Rafe along?” asked Nathan with obvious disgust.

“Don’t worry, he won’t want to see you either if I do. Anyways, just send me the pictures and I’ll tell you if anything comes of it. Either that or I’ll probably pop up sometime soon.”

“Sounds good,” snorted Nathan. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.”


	16. Transportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to all those reading :)

Later that day after a good bit of work had been done, Sam plopped down on one of the beds and gestured for Rafe to come over.

“Ok, so I’ve got two things to show you,” Sam said as Rafe eased in next to him. “First off, I was thinking about names.”

“Names?” asked Rafe with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. You haven’t said anything about what you actually want to change your name to so I kind of had an idea. Obviously, these things aren’t official and they’ll need more work to look real and what not but I thought it was kind of fitting,” Sam said. Before he actually showed Rafe the fake IDs, he told him about how he and Nathan had come to be Drakes. “So, it’s kind of thanks to good old Francis that my brother and I have ended up where we are today. Because of that, I thought it kind of fitting.”

Rafe finally took the card and snorted at what he read. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What? You don’t like it?”

“You’re ridiculous you know that,” Rafe said with a roll of his eyes. “Raphael Avery, good god.”

“Ha you do like it! You’re smiling!”

“I’m pretty sure I’m grimacing.”

“No, I saw your smile. You do like it,” Sam said with a satisfied smirk.

Rafe just rolled his eyes and didn’t argue any farther. “What’s the second thing?”

“This,” Sam said, handing over a piece of paper.

Looking at it curiously, Rafe muttered, “Coordinates.”

“Yep. I’ve already figured out what they’d be today and they mark a place in Ghana. A country off the east coast of Africa,” Sam said. “Of course, that’s only if I translated it right which it did take a few tries seeing as there were some slight differences in the symbols and I did have to rotate the letters around to. But this is the only one that made since. Everything else was gibberish except for a few more coordinates that just led to the middle of the ocean. We could of course try to check those out but I’d bet money on Ghana first.”

“Hmm, and do we know what’s in Ghana?” asked Rafe.

“There isn’t a city or town where the coordinates are so no idea.”

“There’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah,” agreed Sam, “but there could be something. Either way, should be fun to find out. If you’re still up for that…?”

“Might as well follow this rather than looking for something else,” Rafe responded.

Sam grinned. “Either way, sounds like fun.”

“Anyone else figured this out?” asked Rafe.

“People all over the internet have been speculating about it but nothing concrete. I mean, unless we’re just totally wrong and the key is something completely different but yeah, definitely worth a shot.”

“In that case, we’ll finish killing Adler and then we’ll figure out how to get there,” Rafe said.

Still smiling from ear to ear, Sam pulled Rafe close and kissed him hard. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing that.”

“I’d hate it if you did,” murmured Rafe before moving back in, one hand cupping Sam’s cheek so as to keep him near.

From that point on, they finished off destroying Adler and Rafe Avery was created. Sam did most of the work but he also got some help from Sully in making the papers and IDs more final and real. Granted, with Rafe’s money, he probably could have gotten around plenty of things without having any form of identification but it would definitely make everyday life easier.

Speaking of Sully though, the man ended up being a bit more helpful than just that.

As he handed over the finished faked credentials to Rafe in person, Sam said, “Sully can take us to Ghana. You get the last say but I’ve already smoothed it over with Victor. Haven’t I?”

Rafe looked curiously, if a bit wearily at Sully.

“That’s right,” Sully said. “Got the gas needed and the stops prepared for Ghana if that’s what you want.”

“And what’s in it for you Victor?” asked Rafe with narrowed eyes.

“Gives me something to do with my time,” Sully responded. “Besides, I’m pretty damn used to toting the younger one around. Only seems to make sense that I’d help Sam too.”

When Rafe’s suspicious gaze didn’t change, Sully added, “You can probably buy your own damn plane if you want or hire someone else. But it’s probably better to work with a friend.”

“A friend? Is that what I’m supposed to call you now Victor?” asked Rafe with a disbelieving huff.

“Well, friends don’t double cross friends. And I’m not gonna double cross Sam which means you too by proxy,” Sully replied. “Besides, I’ve got my own connections. Who knows, they may come in useful.”

“I still wouldn’t go so far to call you a friend Victor,” Rafe muttered, “but you’re slimy so who knows, maybe you’ll come in handy.”

“If I’m slimy, then you’re the fox.”

Rafe was about to retort but Sam quickly stopped him. “Don’t get angry. You’d make an adorable fox.”

Sully made a noise that was difficult to describe while Rafe rolled his eyes and muttered, “And you make a wonderful idiot. So, we leave tomorrow then?”

“Yes,” Sully said, a bit surprised. “So, we’re headed to Ghana then?”

“Headed to Ghana,” Sam said with a grin as he looked between Rafe and Sully.

That day was spent packing what few belongings they had, basically some clothes and the laptop they’d been using for almost everything. The rest of the time they were able to just lounge about, Rafe wrapped in Sam’s arms and both curled up in one of the beds.

“You know, I never took you as one for cuddling,” Sam murmured into Rafe’s ear. “Not that I mind of course but it’s an interesting trait I didn’t think you had.”

“Is it really that surprising?”

“Kind of.”

“I’ve never been able to get close like this. Or if I have, it’s all fake. With you I’m just me though and I can get as close as possible without feeling like there’s an ulterior motive,” replied Rafe.

Sam let out a small snort. “Way to go incredibly deep when I was just trying for cute.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, no need to apologize,” Sam said as he kissed the back of Rafe’s neck.

“Hmm, I like it when you do that,” murmured Rafe.

One of Sam’s hands traveled under Rafe’s shirt and softly began to stroke the curves of his chest.

“That too.”

“Hmm, it’s certainly more enjoyable than trying to kill you,” Sam replied.

“And this is considerably more fun than kicking you in the face,” agreed Rafe. There was a short pause and then, “I am sorry for doing that. And everything else. I can’t remember if I actually ever told you that but I am.”

“I’m sorry for making you do those things.”

Rafe hummed in acceptance as Sam’s hands continued their soft, gentle strokes. “Thank you for coming back.”

“Thank you for allowing me to stay,” Sam murmured before going back to kissing Rafe’s neck.

“You know,” murmured Rafe, “it takes about nine hours to go from here to Ghana.”

“It does,” Sam agreed.

“We might as well make use of this time then seeing as we’ll be stuck on a plane with Victor.”

“Really, we just need a full twenty-four hours to make up for lost time in general,” replied Sam.

Rafe finally turned around in Sam’s arms and asked, “Only twenty-four?”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m kind of afraid of what you’d do that would take more than a day.”

“How about I give you a preview then,” Rafe replied as he kissed Sam and pulled him close.


	17. Ghana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those reading this :) Ten more chapters left. Please enjoy!

Being in a plane meant that Sam couldn’t just walk off and have his usual conversation with his brother which also meant he had daggers in his back the entire time. Sam tried to ignore Rafe’s glare as he continued his conversation with Nathan, and Elena who had just joined. “So yeah, we’re on our way to Ghana now.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to get something out of those notes,” Elena said.

“Yeah, even if you might have got it wrong,” Nathan added. “What do you think you’ll find?”

“Most likely nothing but if there is something there I doubt it’s treasure. It’s probably another clue,” Sam replied.

“What is with dead people and complicated answers?” muttered Nathan. “It’s almost like they don’t want us to find these places.”

“Strange huh,” chuckled Sam.

“So, what do you think the Money Pit is leading too, if anything?” asked Elena curiously.

“Well, since Avery and Teach likely used the place to store their treasure I’m guessing something involving them and other pirates,” Sam said. “Also, assuming I translated it right, the symbols were different enough that I’m thinking that it’s someone else’s version of Avery’s code, in this case likely Blackbeard’s.”

“Well, either way, at least you won’t have to worry about gun fights or whole armies,” laughed Nathan. “No one else is going to be where you’re going so you’ll have plenty of time to simply scavenge the landscape.”

“Yeah that is one small mercy,” replied Sam. “Anyways, I know it’s late where you guys are so I won’t try to keep you up all night. If there is anything, I doubt we’ll find it in the first day so I’ll just call you when something happens.”

“Sounds good Sam. I’ll talk to you later,” Nathan said.

“Same here. Bye Sam,” said Elena.

“Night guys,” Sam said with a grin. The moment he turned off his phone, it was like a switch had been flipped with Rafe and the man immediately relaxed. “You know, you really don’t have to worry about him.”

Sam walked over and sat next to Rafe and pulled the man into his lap. Rafe gave him a questioning glance but simply eased back and let Sam wrap his hands around him.

“You know, you don’t have to worry about casting off a shadow anymore. You don’t have anything tarnishing your reputation and respect and you don’t have to compare yourself to Nate,” Sam said. “We’re just Sam and Rafe, Drake and Avery, nothing more.”

“I can almost believe that when you say it,” murmured Rafe as he placed his hands over Sam’s. “You know, I still can’t believe just how much I need you in every moment now that I have you.”

“Well, going off what you said, it’s obvious why. You’re touch starved,” Sam replied as he slipped a finger underneath Rafe’s shirt and traced his hip. “If I’m being honest, thirteen years in a cell has made me a bit touch starved as well—”

“You know I can always parachute out if you two need to be alone!” Sully shouted from the cockpit. “Just throwin’ that option out there!”

“We’ll keep that in mind!” Sam yelled back with a laugh as Rafe simply rolled his eyes.

From there, the rest of the flight was uneventful and they landed in an airport outside of Ghana’s capital, Accra. Sully got everything at the airport figured out as Rafe got them a jeep and Sam double checked their supplies. It was about a four hour drive from where they were to the coordinates in Digya National Park giving plenty of time to speculate as to what they could find as well as bicker back and forth. There was of course more heat between Rafe and Sully but Sam’s presence helped to even it out.

Upon getting near, they stopped at a town where Sully got a room and started setting up a base of sorts while Sam and Rafe continued the last thirty minutes or so to the park.

Digya was about a third of the size of Yellowstone with many areas thick with jungles. There were trails marked out for tourists but many sections remained untouched and remained completely natural. They would take a trail to make things easier before having to stray off the path.

After parking and finally finding the trail that would lead them closest to the destination, Sam said, “At the very least, this makes an interesting vacation.”

Rafe rolled his eyes but allowed a small smile to flit across his face anyways. “If I’m being honest, I’m thinking of this trip closer to that than any treasure hunt.”

“Yeah, we’d have to be pretty damn lucky to find something only a few months after Avery’s. Even if there is something, there’s probably going to be months of research involved,” Sam replied.

“Research isn’t to bad. It’s making no progress which is difficult.”

Sam nodded in agreement as they continued down the path. It wasn’t tourist season so there weren’t many people around and they mostly had the path to themselves. Most of the animals there scurried away but they caught a few glimpses of some as the sun fell through the trees creating a soft light and the wet, hot air moved around them.

About an hour in, they finally strayed off the paths and got out compasses and tools to try and get to the coordinates. Sometimes they had to work their way around obstacles but they had both been through harder terrain and easily went over the landscape.

They took a momentary brake after a while, simply taking in the foliage as they stayed hydrated and calculated how much more they had to go. It was at least another hour’s trek in a slightly up hill manner and they quickly continued on their path right after checking in with Sully. After about forty-five minutes though, they came across an obstacle that wasn’t so easily avoided.

“I thought you said there was nothing here but forest,” Rafe said slowly.

“That’s all that’s supposed to be here. Nice, natural forest. Sure as hell not a makeshift fence,” Sam muttered. “It’s not electrocuted, clearly put up for temporary use…”

“Something is there that’s not meant for the general public.”

Sam nodded. “It could be anything. Could have to do with a million and one things that has nothing to do with that rock from the Money Pit.”

“Or, miracle upon miracles, someone else decoded the message and found this place,” Rafe replied.

“Or that. Either way, ready to check it out?”

“Why not. We can just pretend to be dumb American tourists if we get caught.”

Sam laughed. “Sounds like a plan. Come on, let’s get over.”

They both climbed over the fence and again started heading towards the coordinates only this time they went slower and were more cautious, unsure if they’d come across anyone. Rather quickly, they started to hear noises that didn’t match with the jungle and it seemed like all the animals had left the area.

Remaining silent and only occasionally motioning with his hands, Sam pointed through some foliage. Rafe moved in close, his eyes widening at what he saw. There seemed to have been some structure built there but the forest had quickly taken over. The stone base was still there for most of it, giving a skeleton of what the place had once looked like. But any food had rotted away long ago suggesting that the structure had been meant for a more temporary use or at least hadn’t been finalized by whoever had built it. From above, the trees would have covered up the area and satellite imaging wouldn’t have suggested anything was there.

Besides the structure though, there were motorcycles and what looked like a campsite on the outskirts of it. They were near one of the tents and watched the people mill about, each walking with purpose and guns on their hips. One man was sitting back and pointing back and forth near sections of the ruins like he was giving orders as people excavated the area.

Sam took out his phone and zoomed in on the man first before taking pictures of everything else. He then motioned back the way they had come and Rafe nodded, quickly following him back towards the fence. This time they had to wait as a guard made his around the perimeter wearing a ranger’s uniform. It was doubtful he was with the park though. After he passed, both jumped the fence and got a good length away from the camp before finally stopping.

“What was that place?” asked Rafe.

“I’m not sure. Hold on.” Sam pulled up the pictures again and both leaned together to look them over. “The place is so ruined it’s hard to say but likely was made in the late 1600s or early 1700s. Just from the base, it seems like it was built for height and might have been a lookout tower of sorts.”

“Hold on, stop there,” Rafe said before Sam could swipe to another picture. Rafe zoomed in as much as he could on one of the crates from the campsite. “Nu-Nuwe Lewe? I think?”

“It must be another language. Ever heard of a company or anything using that title?” asked Sam.

“No, must be small or new. Or both,” he muttered. “Did you recognize anyone there?”

Sam shook his head. “I’ll try to get a signal and forward all this to Sully. Maybe he’ll recognize someone. After that, we’ll try to get a better look over their camp and then head back to Sully and figure out exactly what we’re going to do. We don’t want to just run in there not knowing what to expect. This really could be nothing or they could be fresh newbies that don’t know the first thing about excavating a landscape—”

“—or they could be so trigger ready, they’d shoot us on sight,” finished Rafe. “Let’s find that signal quickly so we get a better record of their camp and then go back to Victor.”


	18. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you for everyone reading! Huge thank you for the repeated comments. So lovely to read <3

“No idea what Nuwe Lewe is. Means New Life in Afrikaans. Asked around some and they seem to be some kind of mercenary for hire group. Pretty new though,” Sully said.

Sam and Rafe had come back from the trip and were now sitting with Sully, trying to figure out their next move.

“And the people?” asked Rafe. “Did any of them stick out?”

Sully nodded and went to one picture. “This guy,” he said, pointing to the man that had been sitting and pointing orders when Sam and Rafe had been there. “That’s Anton Yancovik. His company just went down a few months ago. Nearly bankrupted him for good. Has practically nothing now.”

“Hmm, he’s the kind of guy that would definitely want to get his hands on some undiscovered treasure,” muttered Sam, “but how the hell could he have cracked the code?”

“A good guess, who knows,” Rafe growled. “The point is that if there is something there, this guy seems more likely to destroy it than actually recover it. You saw how they were treating that sight.”

“He’s definitely not a historian,” Sully added, “so you’re right there. We need to get in there and find whatever object or clue is there. If it even lasted the test of time. If whatever we’re looking for was made of a less durable material, it probably decomposed long ago.”

“Only one way to find out,” Sam replied. “Now, from what Rafe and I saw it seems like this is their pattern…”

They spent the rest of that day and the day after figuring out the best entrance strategy. From the looks of their movement, they’d already searched one area and there hadn’t been anyone near that so Sam and Rafe would look there first to see if the people had missed anything. They’d go through the other parts of the ruins as well before trying for any of the crates or tents.

Not wanting to try and push their luck to far, they went about searching the ruins and campsite over the course of a week. It seemed like the people there were having trouble distinguishing nothing from something and really had no idea what to look for. Neither did Rafe or Sam for that matter but they at least knew when they saw something of value compared with the rest of the ruins.

From what they could gather, the place had once been a small hold of sorts, perhaps for weary travels, maybe a place to watch over the area, or perhaps someplace to hold items and trinkets. Nothing of significant importance could be tied to the area, at least not from the internet and books Sully managed to scrounge up.

The one small saving grace was that the group, Nuwe Lewe, didn’t seem to be having any luck either.

By two weeks, both Sam and Rafe had practically memorized the patterns of all guards and men and they both could easily slip in and out like it was nothing. They’d looked over most of the ruins and found nothing and were about ready to start trying to infiltrate the tents and crates present when Rafe found something slightly away from the structure.

It was pure luck actually as they’d entered through a different route than usual due to a larger form of people being at the other end of their campsite outside of their normal routine. Sam had continued onwards for a bit before he realized Rafe hadn’t been following him. Turning around, Sam quickly headed back until he spotted Rafe kneeling in the foliage.

“What is it?”

Rafe tapped the ground with his hand and Sam’s eyes widened at the noise. It sounded hollow.

They both tested out the area before Rafe finally brought out a switch blade and began to cut at the thick roots and grass around the hollow sounding area. The jungle floor had thickly covered what seemed to be a hatch and it was difficult getting it open, the noise it made making both flinch.

With it open, Sam wished they had a flashlight on hand but made use of what he had and took out his phone. Shining into the area, he dropped down as Rafe stayed above, keeping a look out on the chance that someone might move their way.

Looking around the small area, Sam decided the place was likely for hiding illegal goods from the British back in the day. There were rotten crates and dusty bottles that held nothing of interest but there was a chest that Sam desperately wished he could drag out of there. Sadly, the size meant there wasn’t a chance so he instead easily broke the rusty lock and pushed it open.

There wasn’t any gold or jewels or anything looking significant, at least to most. But for Sam, he knew there had to be a reason the books that he saw had been locked up like this.

They ended up doing two trips, grabbing everything out of the chest before closing it and closing the hatch, covering up the area so it disappeared into the rest of the jungle floor.

Back at the rented room, Sully, Sam, and Rafe started going through what they had. A good bit of what they had grabbed was records (even pirates needed to keep track of what they had) and a few journals that Sam eventually started shifting through to try and find out who they had once belonged to.

After a good day of going through what they had, Sam noted how something caught Rafe’s eyes and how his brow knitted in confusion at it. The item was another bound book.

“It’s not written in English,” muttered Rafe.

“Not to surprising. I mean I did find what looks to be a journal written in Old French—”

“No, I mean it’s in hieroglyphics,” interrupted Rafe. He showed both Sully and Sam. “They’re not Egyptian though.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “No…I don’t recognize them though. Sully?”

“Never seen these before. Maybe it’s not an actual language but some code.”

Rafe shook his head though. “No, I don’t think so. I think I actually have seen these before.”

And from there, Rafe was obsessed with figuring out what the symbols meant. As Sam succeeded in confirming that one of the journals was Blackbeard’s by the correlation of events written down in it, and Sully managed to mark most of the other material as useless, it took Rafe two days to find what he was looking for.

“Alright,” Rafe said, “about six years ago I got stuck on this tangent in trying to find Avery’s treasure. Because of that, there was a lot of research I did and-well the point is I know what this writing is. It’s Nahuatl.”

Sam and Sully gave him blank stares.

Rafe blinked back, for a moment silent before he said, “Hold on…you don’t know what this means?”

“What the hell his Nahuatl?” muttered Sully.

“Same here. I got no idea,” Sam replied.

“Holy shit, I think I need to take a moment to savor this.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, you know something we don’t know please spit it out.”

“Classic Nahuatl was the language of the Aztecs.”

Sully let out a snort. “Well what the hell is an Aztecs’ book doing in a chest with pirate records and Blackbeard’s journals?”

“This is Aztec writing but I don’t think it was an Aztec that wrote it,” responded Rafe. “The grammar and word choice suggests someone that had Old English as a first language wrote this. I’ve already started translating a bit of it and it talks about Aztlan.”

The pure excitement and joy on Rafe’s face had Sam smiling as well. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but laugh and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rafe’s shoulders slumped and he threw back his head with a groan. “Some historian you are. Victor, please tell me you know about Aztlan.”

“I know it was an Aztec city…?”

Letting out another groan, Rafe grabbed the laptop and started pulling up files. “There is one thing about the Aztecs that archeologists and historians would probably die to get their hands on and that is Aztlan. It was supposedly the first city of the Aztecs, the starting place of their culture, everything! Aztlan was an island, the Aztec people’s homeland. It’s never been proven to exist though except in legends and lore.”

“And why is it being mentioned in that book?” asked Sully.

“Because the person who wrote this book went there,” Rafe replied. “And better yet, though I’m not a hand writing expert, due to how it was written, I think it might have been Blackbeard himself.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Blackbeard went to Aztlan?”

“I’ll have to finish transcribing this book and having an official handwriting analyst may be needed, but yes. I think he did,” replied Rafe.

“How the hell could he find an island though that not even its own descendents could prove existed to the Europeans?” asked Sully.

“Hopefully the answers are in here,” Rafe said as he waved the book.

With that discovered, it became their primary focus. Sam and Sully still went over the other documents, making sure no pages were stuck together or that anything had been written in invisible ink, but for the most part it was just Rafe working on translating the book.

It reminded Sam of his months spent with Rafe except there was something different here. There was still a sense of desperation, that failure wasn’t an option, but there was also joy and excitement. Rafe had been like that near the beginning of the Avery hunt but by the time Sam had gotten out of prison, that positivity had disappeared and it was all about the goal and nothing else. Now, there was that sense of adventure, the joy of the journey just as much as the end result.

“You’re distracting,” Rafe murmured as his eyes traveled between the book, the pages he was writing on, and the translated alphabet.

“You’re just so damn sexy when you’re working like this,” replied Sam from where he was leaning against the chair. He kissed the back of Rafe’s neck again. “That and you seem happy.”

Rafe paused in his work. “I am,” he said softly. “I feel like I can take time and actually enjoy this.”

“And I’m happy you’re enjoying this,” murmured Sam against Rafe’s neck. “You know…speaking of enjoyment, Sully’s not supposed to be back for another couple of hours.”

“Hmm, I’m assuming you have some ideas for a break?”

Sam grinned and kissed Rafe’s neck again. “Loads.”


	19. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you as I continue with this. Thank you for reading and enjoying :)

“So you’re finally through with Ghana?” asked Nathan on the other end.

“Yeah, we’re flying out in about two hours,” Sam replied.

“Happy to be rid of the place? You’ve been there for almost two months now.”

Sam chuckled. “Hasn’t been so bad. It was kind of fun running back and forth in the jungle too.”

“Yeah, avoiding another group of mercenaries,” replied Nathan. “Did you ever ID any of the other people involved?”

“Besides Yancovik? No,” Sam said. “But it doesn’t matter. They’ll never be able to follow us without the book.”

“The Blackbeard journal written in Aztec hieroglyphics,” Nathan snorted. “It’s insane. And Rafe being the one to figure it out? I’m a bit shocked. Figured you guys would be stuck at it for another fifteen years.”

“ _Nate_ …”

“Alright, sorry. That was a bit rude,” sighed Nathan.

“A bit? Are you trying to give the guy another reason to hate you?”

Nathan huffed, “No but does he really need a reason?”

“Nathan, I think we need to actually talk about this,” Sam muttered.

“What? Your little venture of trying to discover your first lost city? Because I’ve had a lot of experience in that area and could—”

“I’m not talking about Aztlan. And I think you know that,” interrupted Sam. “You have, for the most part, been very careful in avoiding everything that has to do with Rafe unless absolutely necessary. At least anything deep with the guy.”

“So I don’t like him. So I still don’t trust him. Is that really such a big deal?”

“No I’d be more surprised if you did. But I kind of feel that you don’t trust me in this matter. You do realize Rafe isn’t blackmailing me or anything, right? I am a big boy,” snorted Sam.

“I know that you big idiot. But still…” Nathan muttered.

“You are the one who first said the words, not me,” Sam reminded him.

“I know but…Rafe Adler?”

“Avery.”

“I still can’t believe you got him to change his name to that,” said Nathan. “But anyways, I just…I guess I have to know if you forgive him.”

“For what he did to me? A hundred percent,” Sam replied. “And he’s forgiven me in the same way. For what he did to you? Not completely but then, I don’t exactly forgive myself for that to. Remember, it was me who got you into that mess. Rafe wouldn’t have tried to kill you multiple times if I hadn’t gotten you back in. Besides, I’m starting to think him trying to kill you was really more about hurting me than hurting you.”

“Well that’s comforting. I hope you two don’t get into a fight.”

“Funny Nate.”

“Sorry, I’m just…I guess I want to know if you’re happy,” sighed Nathan. “If I know you’re happy, then I’ll be able to suck up the weirdness of all this and maybe, just maybe, be alright with it.”

“Nathan, I’m free. I’m following the writings of Blackbeard to hopefully Aztec ruins. I’ve got you back. Of course I’m happy,” Sam said.

“And Rafe fits in this…?”

“You’ll laugh if I tell you.”

“Please Sam? It’ll make me feel better.”

Sam was silent for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word his feelings so that his brother understood it. “Remember the first time we ever really tracked something down? Remember how elated we were? How we felt on top of the world?”

“Yeah but—”

“I’m guessing you get that feeling around Elena right? That feeling that you could do anything with her. Don’t try to deny it. I have seen how you two look at each other.”

“Well I guess that’s one way to put it but what does that—”

“That’s what being with Rafe feels like. It feels like I’m that kid again. Like everything is suddenly new and exciting. It’s like finding something I never realized I was looking for, like filling up some hole inside me that I didn’t even realize was there until now,” Sam replied. “And I nearly fucked it up to. It’s kind of terrifying.”

“Now that I do understand,” Nathan said softly.

“Then you realize why this is so important to me,” replied Sam, “why _he_ is so important to me.”

Nathan sighed on the other end and it was easy to imagine him rubbing his eyes and forehead. “I see that. I guess I just didn’t want to. But if you’re happy…alright. Yeah, I’m alright with this. Just don’t tell me we’re going to be doing family dinner next week.”

“One step at a time, alright?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” chuckled Nathan. “So, tell me exactly what you did find. You’ve been pretty hush hush about it.”

“Wanted to wait until we had something good to tell you,” Sam grinned. “Alright, so from what we can gather the journal written in Aztec hieroglyphics was written some time during 1710 or around that time. Now, get this. There was actually a key for it but it seems to have been lost with time. He gave the key to his daughter though with the intent that if she was smart enough, she’d find this and inherit his treasure.”

“But let me guess. He didn’t just write down a straightforward map. Huh?”

Sam laughed. “Of course not. Anyways, it says in the journal that around that time he met a ‘silent kingdom on a sunless island where the stars shown constantly’. He describes gold and relics being found there of odd design but no less valuable once melted down. He talks about the longest land journey he’d ever taken.”

“Wait, that either implies Aztlan is on a huge ass island that somehow satellites haven’t picked up or the place is actually on the mainland.”

“Yeah, kind of contradictory,” Sam replied. “Goes on about this island yet from what it sounds like, it’s somewhere in the middle of Mexico. And I’ve already checked. There’s no lake there, or back in the 1700s, with an island in it. Certainly not the size he’s suggesting.”

“What size is it describing?”

“Something close to the great salt lakes. It even says the island is surrounded by the sea.”

“Yet it’s in the middle of Mexico.”

Sam snorted and shook his head. “Yeah. We’ve got a pretty large area to look over. We’ve found sections that are full of jungle though that may have covered up the ruins.”

“What else is there?” asked Nathan.

“Well he talks about how the Aztecs protected the area from others and a group only lead Blackbeard there because they saw him as a godlike figure.”

“But nothing about giving an exact location huh? No useful coordinates?”

“Well it’s likely in the jungle. That I can add. And we’re looking at areas near Aztec civilizations but other than that…”

“Sounds like you’re going to have plenty of days rooting around in jungles and Aztec ruins.”

“Don’t I know it,” muttered Sam. “But yeah, that’s what we’ve got right now. So if I ever try to call you and the reception is spotty that’s why. I hear you don’t exactly get great signal in the middle of nowhere.”

Nathan snorted, clearly grinning. “Well good luck then. Elena and I wish you the best.”

“Thanks,” Sam chuckled. “Well, still a few last minute things we have to take care over so I’ll call you when we do get to Mexico. And then, well we’ll see what happens from there. Good talk little brother.”

“Yeah, good talk,” Nathan replied. “See you later.”

“Bye.”

From there, everything was finished up and finalized and they began to fly across the Atlantic Ocean. They agreed that Sully would stay behind, using books and the internet and occasionally flying over the area to try and find anything of significance. A guide was hired by the name of Kepa who estimated that their journey would normally be about a fifteen day trip. However, due to how long they might stay in some areas to examine and analyze the area, she suggested that the trip would be closer to a month if not longer. She’d been on longer trips however and was completely qualified for it.

Besides that, Kepa was also chosen because she seemed the least interested in what they were doing. She was very nonchalant about it all. She didn’t think it stupid and a while goose chase but she didn’t exactly think it was a plausible thing. She saw it as a job and that was it.

Kepa got together a good bit of the supplies and gave Sam a list for the rest so he and Rafe went shopping for that in the surrounding markets before they went into the jungle. They had almost everything, food, proper clothing, tools, everything and anything, and then Sam found something that had him grinning from ear to ear.

He grabbed it before Rafe saw and got it before any arguments could be made. When Rafe did see it, his eyes just about rolled out of his skull.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he groaned.

Sam smirked. “Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory.”

“That makes zero sense in this context.”

“Yeah but it’s the most badass Indiana Jones quote,” replied Sam.

“I don’t care. Put it back.”

“Why? It’ll keep the sun out of my eyes. You know, I think there was another one back there if—”

“I promise you, I do not need one,” sighed Rafe. “Just please tell me you didn’t buy a whip too.”

“A whip would be nice and all but grappling hooks are cooler.”

“Thank god for small mercies,” muttered Rafe. Nevertheless, his lips inched upwards ever so slightly. “You don’t look half bad though. Just don’t start humming the theme song.”

Sam grinned and gave Rafe a quick kiss. “I’ll try to contain myself.”


	20. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I have to say thank you to everyone. We've got seven more chapters to go. Thanks for reading :)

They ended up going even slower than expected and after a month of nothing, Sully flew in more supplies. Over that time, Sam had gotten to know very little about their guide Kepa as she really did treat the expedition as only a job and nothing more. The only quirk that Sam discovered was that she seemed to like the night more than the day but even that wasn’t exactly a quirk.

Still, even with the lack of progress, Sam had to say he was enjoying himself. That obsession to get to the goal, like with Avery, wasn’t there. The traveling and searching and camping out in the jungle was just as enjoyable and honestly worth it even if they never found anything. With Rafe curled up beside him in the dark with the sounds of life around them and the soft breaths of wind made the entire journey that much more spectacular. And they didn’t even have to worry about getting shot at either.

At one point, it even gave Sam time to have a proper talk about Nathan. He’d already talked to his brother about Rafe, it was definitely past time to do the opposite.

It was while in between ruins in the middle of the jungle when Sam finally worked up the nerve. Kepa was a ways away planning out the next section while Sam laid on top of his sleeping bag, looking up at the sky. The trees blocked most of it but little pinpricks of light that were the stars could just barely be seen.

Rafe was under one arm, his body partially on top of Sam’s like how they usually slept.

Neither was particularly tired, it had been a less grueling day than usual, and both seemed content to just lay for a while and stare up at the canopy when Sam finally let out a huge sigh. Rafe easily noted it and said, “What is it?”

“Huh?”

“You have something on your chest.”

“Yeah. You.”

“Metaphorically you ass.”

“Well…”

“Just spit it out. It’ll be easier once you get it over with,” Rafe replied. Before, knowing that there was something on Sam’s mind that he was reluctant to divulge would have caused Rafe to still, to freeze and for doubt and uncertainty to enter his mind. Now he just waited patiently for Sam to continue, a silent show of how his trust in Sam had changed.

It helped make the decision to speak easier and Sam said, “It’s about Nathan—”

“I think you just ruined a perfectly good night.”

“Ha ha. I’m serious though.”

“What is there to talk about?” grumbled Rafe.

“I’d just…you realize that he’s important to me. Right? That he’s always going to be a part of my life.”

Silence stretched between them. Sam thought about speaking but kept quiet when he craned his head and saw that Rafe’s face was wrought in thought. Finally, he muttered, “No, not really.”

“Rafe I—”

“I know he’s important to you,” interrupted Rafe irritably. “But I don’t _know_ … Until you, I was always alone. You weren’t. You had a sibling, a little brother. I never had that.”

“I think I understand,” Sam replied. “But you do get that I’m not just cutting ties with him, right?”

“Well you haven’t so far so why start now?” sighed Rafe.

“Point taken. It’s just…I also don’t want to be stuck into different lives that aren’t allowed to cross either. That’s why I want to know what your thoughts are on him.”

Rafe turned silent again as he slowly began to process his thoughts. “I don’t think I’ll ever like him,” he answered honestly. “At least right now I just can’t. But I’ve always grudgingly respected him to some small degree. It’s why I’ve always been so damn jealous of him…but he no longer feels like an obstacle.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at that. Just maybe things could be fixed.

From there, the extended camping trip continued. It wasn’t all fun with occasionally deep conversations though. It was still a jungle and that did lead to some more stressful moments which, though annoying in the moment, Sam was rather thankful for. Falling into bickering with Rafe or an occasional silent glare was good. It showed that even when little disagreements came up, they still worked, that they came back and neither was going to take it to far. It really showed that they could handle this extended period of time with each other and that made Sam happy. It meant that a future wasn’t such a wild idea, even if their current hunt was.

More days passed, days spent lying under the stars, climbing over ruins, avoiding animals, and washing in the occasional spring. By this point, the idea that they would find anything had basically gone out the window and they finally decided one more month and then no more. They went out of their way to go to a small town where they could take a momentary break before going back into the jungles for those final last weeks.

During the last month, things continued like before and both Sam and Rafe had already started concentrating more on just getting to experience the places they visited than any actual searching for clues.

It was getting late one day and they had a week left before the agreed time to go back to civilization. They’d just found a clearing and Sam was setting up parts of the camp while Kepa talked with Rafe over their next venture. They were at the edge of the clearing near several large boulders that were covered with vines so thick that it was difficult to even see the stone beneath.

Sam glanced at them both, turned to double check their source of food, and when he looked up Rafe was gone.

He blinked, making sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him but Rafe still wasn’t there and it didn’t help that Kepa looked just as shocked.

“Rafe!”

Rushing over to the boulders, Kepa had already brought out her machete and started hacking at the vines. Sam helped as quickly as possible and was shocked when they finally gave way to reveal empty blackness. It wasn’t a boulder at all but the opening to a cave. The position of the sun kept Sam from seeing anything and his heart thudded in his chest like it was trying to jump out.

“Rafe!”

The silence that stretched almost had Sam choking on his own emotions until a soft groan floated upwards and he heard, “I’m still alive…don’t worry.”

“Is anything broken?” Sam called back.

Rafe remained quiet for a moment longer before he finally responded, “No. Just some scrapes and bruises. It’s honestly not that big of a drop. Eight feet at the most. Was just unexpected.”

Kepa quickly got a rope tied it in place as Sam ran for the supplies. He quickly grabbed the flashlights. They both then climbed down and Sam turned on his flashlight to see Rafe leaning against one of the cave walls. There were a few scrapes but no obvious cuts though some of the areas would likely bruise later on. Rafe was holding himself well but Sam still couldn’t help rushing over and pulling him to a tight hug and deep kiss.

“I’m fine Sam,” Rafe murmured against his lips though he definitely didn’t protest. “It was nothing.”

“Still kind of heart stopping to just see you disappear like that,” responded Sam as he quickly kissed him again before finally turning to Kepa. She was preoccupied with the surroundings, examining one area of the cave wall. “You got anything?”

“A river made this tunnel but its long sense dried up,” she said. “You can tell by the walls and ceiling. But the floor was smoothed down by something else.”

“Say…to create an even path?” asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s likely.”

“Is there any cave systems in this area?” Rafe questioned.

“There’s a system east of here that’s largely caved in due to sink holes. This path leads to the west but it’s near enough that it might loop back around and simply be a part of that structure.”

“Hmm, you think it’s worth a look-see?” Sam asked Rafe.

“Nearly cracked my skull discovering the damn thing. Might as well try to get something out of it,” responded Rafe.

Sam snorted. “Alright, let’s rest for the night though and try it in the morning.”

“That would likely be the best course of action,” Kepa put in.

Rafe nodded in agreement and the three climbed back out of the hole.


	21. Atzlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you again. Please enjoy :)

After packing up the camp the following morning, the three climbed back into the hole and started to make their way down the long, winding path. Their only light was from their flashlights and Kepa made small comments about the tunnel and markings. There were a few bugs crawling about but nothing to large or dangerous. Other than that, the first interesting thing was about an hour in when the tunnel widened. Stalagmites, stalactites, and columns covered the uneven cave except for the now obviously carved path through it to the other side.

“This definitely led to something,” muttered Sam. “The question is whether that thing is still there or not.”

“Hmm, what do you think of the stability of this cave system so far?” asked Rafe.

“Strong enough,” Kepa said. “Nothing suggests that it should be a danger to us, at least so far.”

“Then let’s continue,” Sam replied, moving forward again.

The cave narrowed back like before and they walked on with minutes passing by. There was nothing of significance yet and their current location was such an obvious path that it really started to suggest that someone had purposely made it. They passed a few other openings but they clearly hadn’t purposely been made for easy access and some had even caved in, making their current path the only accessible one.

They stopped at about noon for lunch, still heading west with no significant change, before starting up again. On and on they went when Kepa finally said, “If we want to get back before sundown, we’d have to leave now. Onwards or no?”

Sam gave Rafe a curious look. “What do you think?”

“We came this far with nothing. Maybe we’ve finally found something of interest,” replied Rafe.

“Then we’ll keep heading forward. You don’t mind, do you Kepa?” asked Sam.

“You’re paying me. If it’s what you want, then fine,” she said with a small shrug and they quickly continued ahead.

It was after three days in the tunnel that Sam started to wonder if maybe they should finally turn back. They had supplies for another four days and it would take about three days to go back. Still, they could stretch them if necessary and Sam would be lying if he wasn’t curious why someone had made the path to begin with. He just hoped their journey wouldn’t lead them to a cave in and that was it.

After a momentary talk of how far they could stretch their resources safely, and what it would be like if they stretched them even farther, they decided to keep going and three more days passed. One more and the plan was to finally turn back.

On that last day, as they walked through the tunnel, Sam noted how the light from his flashlight seemed to stop illuminating the walls of the tunnel. “I think there’s an opening of some kind. And maybe even…hold on everyone turn off your flashlights.”

Everyone did and as their eyes adjusted to the dark, a soft blue glow seemed to come from the space ahead.

Rafe spoke first, his voice hushed yet seeming ten times louder in the dark. “What do you think it is?”

“It’s not shifting in any way so it’s likely stationary,” Kepa replied. “Some plants produce a glow in the dark. It could be that.”

They all turned their flashlights back on and walked on, the blue growing more distinct in the darkness. As they drew closer, it was obvious that the tunnel was about to open up into something larger but even with that knowledge, they weren’t ready for what they saw.

Sam froze, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. “An island in the middle of the land. Of course.”

Because in front of them was an island, an underground island in the middle of an underground lake surrounded by glowing blue algae.

“A sunless island where the stars shine constantly,” murmured Rafe. “Blackbeard was talking about the algae.”

“But where is the island,” Sam muttered. “I don’t think I even see the other side of the lake.”

“It’s massive,” agreed Kepa. “I’ve never seen anything like this. And we’ll need a boat to get across. This type of algae can be harmful to humans.”

“Looks like there used to be boats. There’s a stone dock over there,” Sam said, pointing off to the side. “I’m guessing any boats rotted away long ago.”

It seemed like there might be enough cave floor to walk around the lake but that didn’t help them in getting across finding what was at its center, if there was anything.

“We head back then,” Rafe said, a new fire burning in his eyes. “We’ll figure out how to get a damn boat here and then we’ll head across.”

“I’ll get in contact with Sully once we’re out of this system of caves then,” Sam replied.

They made the six day trip back to the surface in four days and then came the hurried task of exactly how they were going to get a boat down into the tunnels and across the lake. Sully flew in and picked them all up so that the three finally had a chance for a proper shower and rest on a proper bed. As they figured out how to get a boat down there, they kept Kepa around on the off chance they came in contact with anything else native to the land that they weren’t familiar with.

Eventually, the best bet seemed to be an air filled boat. It wouldn’t be as safe as something metal or wood but it would be extremely tougher carrying down an entire boat rather than a folded up raft. When they repacked for the trip and got ready to go back into the marked cave entrance, Sully came with them, making four people on that expedition. Sam simply gave his brother a quick hello to show that he was still alive before going back into the jungle. He decided to wait and see if they actually found anything before really saying anything but he was pretty sure Nathan could still hear his excitement.

And who wouldn’t be excited? Finding a massive, glowing, underground lake that could lead to the start of the Aztec’s civilization? It was almost enough to keep Sam up all night and, if he was being honest, it was difficult convincing himself to not just go straight for the lake without stopping for breaks and food.

Getting to the lake in five days, they all again took a moment to simply gaze at the oddity. Admittedly, Sam was afraid they’d come back and it would just be gone. But the glowing algae was still there. Sully took his time, taking in the view before they blew up the boat. They left most of their equipment on the side of the lake and climbed in, pushing off from the rock and headed into the darkness.

The blue algae only illuminated so much and slowly, the cave walls disappeared from sight. The ceiling was impossible to see now that they were in the middle of the lake and they floated for a while with nothing but the nearby glowing, blue algae. It made Sam think of limbo, or maybe an oddly beautiful form of purgatory. Still, the seemingly endless blackness on all sides was unsettling and it was good having others near.

Checking the time regularly, it became clear they’d been going for about seven hours with still no clear destination in sight. It was another hour when the gradual illumination of the blue algae seemed to stop. It was then that they pushed through the water faster and dark forms seemed to become clearer. When they finally hit land, it was stone that had clearly been carved into a flat surface and looked to be a dock. After carefully testing the structure, the four of them clambered out and then could properly see what they had hoped for.

A stone city spread out in front of them, the streets illuminated where sections of water shown through in the cut away stone. They still couldn’t see the top of the ceiling and long, stone pillars and temples disappeared into the darkness.

Everyone’s eyes flitted about, trying to take in everything all at once, the familiar symbols and unfamiliar ones, the structures, the paths.

Kepa was the first one to speak, soft and careful. “I am sorry for ever doubting you.”

Sam let out a slight snort. “No need for that. If Rafe hadn’t fallen down a whole, we never would have found this anyways.”

“Then thank god he did,” muttered Sully.

Rafe rolled his eyes and carefully walked forward, looking at the ground as he went.

“Looking for something?” asked Sam.

“Making sure it’s solid,” Rafe replied. “This isn’t like with Avery. We didn’t read about any warnings or find any reason why this place shouldn’t have been found. In fact, Blackbeard supposedly wanted his daughter to find it as his treasure is supposedly around here somewhere. But that doesn’t mean some safety precautions weren’t put in place.”

“True,” Sully said. “Let’s hope this doesn’t turn into Temple of Doom, huh?”

Sam chuckled slightly as everyone took out flashlights to better see the structures around them. Rafe had a journal out, constantly sketching down things and marking what he could find. There were no skeletons lying about like some catastrophe had happened and there were in fact very few objects like bowls and carts and typical things one might find in an ancient city.

“Maybe this was never a city _city_ ,” Sam said in passing. “I know it’s probably been a good couple of centuries before anyone has lived here, hell maybe even a millennium, but it just doesn’t seem lived in.”

“The Aztecs were all about ceremonies,” Rafe replied. “it could have been built for ceremonial purposes.”

Sully hummed in agreement as they moved forward. The city seemed to grow with buildings becoming taller and wider as they got closer to what seemed to be the center. There was nothing of obvious value, not gold or jewels and they didn’t find Blackbeard’s treasure if that even existed either, but the find itself was really enough. An entire city, underneath Mexico, what was likely the beginning of Aztec civilizations. It was unbelievable.

Nevertheless, it couldn’t last forever and Kepa said, “We should get back to the supplies soon.”

Sam reluctantly nodded. “Yeah but we are definitely coming back to explore more of this before we get anyone official down here.”

“Oh hell yeah,” muttered Sully. “We found the city but Blackbeard’s treasure is still missing. Next trip we’ll see if we can find it.”

Despite their words, they explored for a moment longer, no one wanting to leave quite yet. Still, they had to turn back and started to head back through the city and to their boat. However, they didn’t make it.

“Thank you boys. You’ve done all the hard work for us.”

They all froze but Sam had to turn around, his eyes widening in shock.

“ _Nadine_.”


	22. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was awful for that last chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and please enjoy :)

Before Sam had gone AWOL and found Nate, he had gotten to know Nadine and…he hadn’t liked her? It was difficult to say. They definitely had different ways of doing things and she didn’t appreciate the research part like Rafe and Sam did. She was brash and rude and didn’t let her voice be drowned out but then, neither had he or Rafe. At the time, her purpose had been useful, her strengths clear, and Sam would now forever be thankful that she’d gone back and dragged Rafe out of the burning wreckage. But seeing her now, standing with a gun in her hand and men behind her, Sam decided he definitely wasn’t happy to see her now.

“How the hell did you follow us? How the hell did you even know?” spit out Sully. “You had nothing to go on!”

“Not originally, no,” Nadine responded, her gun pointed at them and her gaze even. “We were at a loss as to what we were looking for. But then I heard Victor Sullivan had landed in Ghana and I just knew someone would come. I will admit, I was expecting the other Drake but it seems that you and Rafe worked just fine.”

“You were Nuwe Lewe, the hired mercenaries,” Rafe said with a heavy sigh. “You decoded the message.”

“Seems I did pick something up from you boys after all.”

“But how the hell did you know?” Sully repeated.

“Bugged your plane. The moment you got the coordinates to the cave opening of this place, so did we,” Nadine responded.

“And exactly who is we?” growled Sam.

“That would be me. Good to see you Victor,” said a man that moved around the guns. It was the guy they’d seen at the site in Ghana, Anton Yancovik.

“Can’t exactly say the same,” muttered Sully. “You know there isn’t any treasure here right? It’s just ancient carvings.”

“Blackbeard’s treasure is here. You simply haven’t found it,” Yancovik growled back. “We’ll tear this city apart if we have to.”

“But you can’t!” cried Sam, taking a step forward. He stopped at hearing the guns cocking and turning to him. “Listen,” he said a little calmer, “this place is an archaeological gold mine! It could lead to so many—”

“Unless the whole damn place is made of gold, it’s not worth a damn thing to me,” Yancovik interrupted.

“Nadine,” Rafe tried, “are you really going to—”

“I’m happy I saved you Rafe,” Nadine interrupted. “It turns out that investment was a good idea. But I will not hesitate to shoot you and everyone else here. I suggest you get back in your boat and leave.”

Sam could see how Rafe’s nails were digging into his hands, how he was on the very edge of doing something incredibly stupid. Sam couldn’t completely blame him though. Those exact same thoughts were going through his head too. But instead of acting on that, he reached over and grabbed Rafe’s forearm. “We are outnumbered. They’ve got guns and we don’t. There is nothing we can do,” Sam muttered.

Rafe took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sam could feel Rafe’s muscles bunching up underneath him before finally relaxing.

“You do this and you’re going to regret this Nadine,” Rafe whispered.

“Your threats are nothing but words Rafe,” responded Nadine. “I’ve got the army. Now leave.”

Sam gave one last look at Rafe and nodded. Rafe’s shoulders slumped and the four of them started to turn and leave. A group of Nadine’s men followed them, one even going so far to shove his gun into Sam’s back when he hesitated for a split second. It was only once they were in the boat and a ways away from the structure did it seem safe enough to talk.

“Fuck,” hissed Rafe, his fingers tangled in his hair. “ _Fuck_.”

“We’re not going to let them get away with this,” Sam growled. “We can’t.”

“And exactly what do you two plan to do about it?” asked Sully. “You said it yourself. They have the guns and the men—”

“Nathan Drake managed to tear apart Nadine’s army nearly single handedly,” Rafe interrupted. “So why the hell can’t we?”

“Listen,” Sully said, “I know this is important to you both but don’t go down the path you took with Avery’s treasure.”

“But the moment we’re out of here, we’re not getting back,” hissed Sam. “They’ll have the entrance guarded and this could be our only chance to—”

“ _Down_!”

The yell came from Kepa as she threw something away but it was to late. The explosion that occurred had everyone being thrown out of the boat. Sam’s ears were ringing as he drifted through the water and he struggled to break through the glowing algae above. When he did, he gasped for air and looked around to see that their boat was already ripped apart and sinking into the water.

Sully broke the surface then with his own gasp for air. “She tried to kill us anyways!”

Sam looked around but there was no one else resurfacing.

“I see the girl. Try to get Rafe!” Sully suddenly said, diving under again.

Sam frantically looked around and went under the water in search of Rafe. He swam closer to the shredded boat and dove under, finally spotting the man and dragging him to the surface.

Water fell out of his open mouth and he didn’t react to the air that suddenly surrounded him.

“Come on Rafe, don’t do this to me,” Sam desperately said as he tried to keep them both afloat. He wrapped his arms around Rafe and tried to force the water out of his system, unable to lay him on a flat surface to do it.

“Just breathe! Please!”

Doing the equivalent of the Heimlich maneuver while trying to stay afloat, more water dripped out of Rafe’s mouth but he still didn’t respond.

“I can’t lose you again, not after all this. Not after fucking falling in love with you! Just breathe!”

“Sam, we gotta move. We can’t stay here.”

It was Sully’s voice, Sam knew that. He also understood what he was implying. Leave Rafe, start swimming to the nearest shore. But he couldn’t do that! He’d rather drown trying to save Rafe than simply give up on him. He just couldn’t die! Besides, Rafe would never have given up so—

And then he was suddenly breathing and struggling and they both went under a few times as Rafe tried to balance himself and get his bearings but he was breathing again and his eyes were open and Sam would have wrapped him up in his arms if they weren’t floating in a lake filled with glowing blue algae.

Poisonous…glowing…blue…algae.

Sam’s head whipped around and he saw that Sully had made it to Kepa in time and she was alive. She noted his eyes on her. She only needed that to understand what Sam needed.

“The effects of the toxins won’t affect us for about two days. Won’t kill us but it won’t be enjoyable,” Kepa said.

“Good,” growled Sully. “Gives us just enough time to kill the bitch. Now which way to go?”

“I said it wouldn’t kill us but we do need to get out as soon as possible. The city is the closest location,” replied Kepa.

“Uh, but which way?” asked Sam.

Before anyone could start panicking over having no idea which way they were facing or the task of diving back down in search of a compass, Kepa thankfully had one securely on her belt and they began to swim back towards the city. They went slightly off course on purpose just to avoid the area where they knew Nadine’s men likely still were.

Rafe stayed silent most of the way, still coughing up water at regular intervals. When they did make it to the city, they were all exhausted but Rafe and Kepa especially as they both had been temporarily knocked out by the blast. Finally back on land gave them time to momentarily rest after they found an alcove to hide up in. They all sat on the floor, really more laying about, when Sam softly got out, “How the hell did you know the bomb was there?”

It took Kepa a moment before she said, “While you were bickering about what to do, I noticed a mass under part of our supplies that didn’t seem familiar. But why would she plant a bomb right after sending us away?”

“Setting it off in the middle of the city might have triggered some sort of a reaction,” muttered Sully. “Was safer in the middle of the lake. But the real reason she did it was because she probably knew we wouldn’t give up. Better to get rid of us sooner rather than later.”

“Kill us and then probably turn this city to ash in search of Blackbeard’s treasure,” Sam growled.

“Well, I was against it before but now I completely agree. We gotta take her and Yancovik down,” said Sully.

“I’m in as well,” Kepa quickly said. “I would have wanted to help before simply because this is a piece of my culture and I’d rather not see it destroyed. However, they tried to kill me and that tends to leave a grudge.”

“Then we got four people against however big Nadine’s new army is,” sighed Sully.

“Nate and I managed to dent it pretty damn well when it was just us,” Sam replied. “Having four people should only make that easier.”

Sam would have started planning the next move but ignoring the fact that they all still needed to catch their breath, he was worried by the fact that Rafe still hadn’t spoken yet. Turning all his focus to him, Sam only hesitated for a moment before pushing his body next to Rafe’s and wrapping him up tight and close like he’d wanted to the moment Rafe had opened his eyes again.

“Thought I’d lost you,” Sam murmured as he smoothed back Rafe’s still wet hair.

The man managed to snort, though he seemed to tired to show any real emotion on his face. “I would have lost you too.”

“And your damn life.”

“Yeah…but you’re more important.”

Sam gave a small smile before kissing Rafe gently. “Same goes here.”

Rafe’s lips quirked ever so slightly as he nuzzled against Sam’s chest. “You know…I was hoping for a different option. One that didn’t involve killing. I was willing to come to some agreement seeing as it’s only because of Nadine that I’m here…but she did something that can’t be undone. I’ll put her down myself if I have to.”

“Pretty damn dark,” replied Sam.

“She could have killed you.”

“And she could have killed you too,” Sam said. “So believe me when I say that I am hundred percent on board with this idea.”

“It helps to be morally ambiguous.”

“Yes it does,” Sam replied before kissing Rafe with the silent promise that he wouldn’t let Rafe come that close to death again.


	23. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again! I really am loving writing this so please enjoy <3

Once everyone’s strength had come back, they finally started to move out. The first step was blocking the people from the docks. That way Yancovik and Nadine couldn’t get away. Once they were down, any mercenaries left on the edge of the lake or at the mouth of the tunnel would be easier to take care of with no boss and no orders.

They would have to move quickly and make sure they stopped them before they decided any place was safe for explosives. Any explosives they came across were to be destroyed to help prevent that and the goal would be to subdue the mercenaries without gunfire to prevent damage as well as help keep their location hidden.

It helped that they had explored the city earlier but there were still plenty of buildings they hadn’t gone into and crevices and alcoves yet to be seen. Still, they did the best they could and took the time needed to slowly move through the silent streets. Knocking out the men by the boats was almost too easy and after storing the people elsewhere, they took their guns and walkie-talkies and headed in search of the other groups.

As they went through the city, listening in on Nadine and her men’s locations, part of Sam was trying to rationalize that killing Nadine probably wasn’t the best option but like Rafe had said, she’d made her choice. Sam knew that Nathan would only ever kill someone if he had to, that he’d never just plan it out like Rafe and he were likely both mentally doing, but then again Sam wasn’t his brother. And besides, this little stunt proved that if they ever came in contact with her again, they would never be able to tell what was genuine and what wasn’t. After all, she’d convinced them to go away without a fight and leave peacefully only to try and have them be blown up.

From her point of view, it made sense but it had also nearly cost Rafe his life, really all their lives, and Sam couldn’t accept that. So really, Sam’s attempt at trying to convince himself not to outright kill her basically did the exact opposite but at least his mind was made up and he knew what needed to be done. And at the very least he could say it was because he wanted to protect something truly worth it. As fantastic and odd and utterly amazing as the city and its location were, Sam probably would have let it crumble simply to save Rafe. Or Nathan or Victor. Really even Kepa too though he still didn’t know that much about her. But that didn’t matter because what Avery’s treasure had taught him was life was the most important thing and seeing as Nadine had tried to end all of theirs, she needed to be stopped before she was successful in another attempt.

With that in mind, their group continued to go throughout the city for a good thirty minutes, staying out of sight and avoiding others unless they could take them down and knock them out without being seen. However, after that time, Nadine and Yancovik finally called to the team supposed to be with the boats. Now Nadine knew that at least some of them had to be alive. It meant that the element of surprise wouldn’t be quite with them but it was also clear that Nadine would know she’d have to secure at least one of the boats which meant movement would only be going in one direction, towards the dock.

Nadine of course didn’t voice any commands over the walkie-talkies, already predicting that they had one. Still, she knew she had to get rid of them before she could get to the boats or call for assistance.

An odd game of chess occurred as they moved back and forth, trying to get to Nadine, trying to get the jump on each other. They were still outnumbered by her army but they were catching up.

After a while of moving around, a message finally came through the walkie-talkies. “Sullivan, you should just give up,” said Yancovik on the other end. “You’re going to die anyways.”

“If we’re going to die then we’re not just going to roll over on our stomachs and take it,” Sully growled back as he took the walkie-talkie they’d stolen. “I know you Anton. You’re not one to get involved in the fire fight. Just give up now before you get hurt.”

“Sorry Sullivan but I need this gold and you’re getting in the way. Only one way this will end.”

Sully let loose a growl in the back of his throat and quickly put the walkie-talkie back, ignoring anything else the man said. “We’re making no progress this way. We gotta push forward rather than dancing back and forth with each other. Take the offensive.”

“It may be the only way,” agreed Sam. After all, they’d all be exposed to the algae blooms and had soaked in a good bit of the toxins. There time was numbered before they were probably to unwell to fight.

Rafe was the one that came up with the idea. They had Kepa do a false surrender, claiming she hadn’t wanted any part of it and would help Nadine find them if she’d spare her. It was a risky move, both for Kepa and them, but she agreed to it and quickly went to a part of the city that was much more open. She called in her demands on the walkie-talkie while Sam, Rafe, and Sully waited nearby in different sections of the stone city.

Nadine likely suspected it was a trap even though she accepted Kepa’s help and claimed she’d meet her after she gave away her position. That became even more clear when Sam could see the movement of several men from his vantage point. They were coming in quietly, ready to fire at Kepa or any other moving target when given the order. Kepa couldn’t see them but hopefully Rafe and Sully could and would take them out once Nadine was shot down.

But Nadine didn’t show.

Yancovik did, walking in without a gun the stupid son of a bitch, overly confident in his position and the men at his beck and call. Sam didn’t see Nadine anywhere but they needed to make a move. They had so many targets in their line of sight. They could take them down now, lower their forces, but where the hell was Nadine? He didn’t want to start firing on the chance that Nadine had men stationed in places he couldn’t see because then Kepa’s life would likely end so what could they do?

From where Sam was, he could just barely read Yancovik’s and Kepa’s lips and she was doing a pretty good job of bullshitting and giving them time as Sam tried to figure what exactly would be the best move. But then Nadine walked out holding Sully at gunpoint and all that thinking went out the window.

“Come on Rafe! Samuel! It’s over!” Nadine yelled out, her voice echoing over the stones and echoing into the distance. “Just give it up!”

Did she really think it would be that easy? If they were going to die anyways then they sure as hell wouldn’t go down without a fight. Besides, how quickly could Nadine shoot? Maybe Sam could get her in the head before she fired at Sully. Of course, her men might then rain a stream of bullets down on their heads for it but what other choice was there? Either they simply turned themselves over and died or they at least fought for their life.

With that idea in mind, Sam aimed his gun at Nadine. From his point of view, he didn’t have a clear shot unless…

“Sorry Victor,” he muttered and then fired.

Having aimed his gun just right, the bullet traveled through the air, went through Sully’s arm, and lodged itself into Nadine’s chest. Nadine’s gun automatically went off but it didn’t hit anyone as Sully had already fallen to his knees, holding his bleeding arm. Kepa immediately slammed her skull into Yancovik’s, successfully downing the guy as Rafe and Sam open fired on the other men in hiding.

The moment the other men were down, Sam rushed out of his hiding place and towards the city square.

“Shit, that was a smart move but I’m tempted to knock you over the head for it,” growled Sully as he stood up and carefully held his bleeding arm.

“Sorry, seemed like the only option at the time,” Sam replied as he walked over to inspect it. Thankfully Sam had aimed well and nothing major had been hit. “Nice head butt Kepa.”

She simply nodded, looking down at the still man.

Rafe came forward as well having climbed down from his spot. “That was easier than expected.”

“Yeah, well we still have to get past their men when we get back to the tunnel,” said Sam. “Hopefully convincing them will be easy enough rather than shooting our way out of here.”

Kepa started to ask, “How exactly—”

She was cut off though when everyone heard the sound of a gun cocking. Sam’s bullet had lodged itself into Nadine’s chest but apparently she wasn’t ready to die even from that. The gun was pointed at Rafe as her finger squeezed on the trigger. It should have hit him, her aim perfect.

But perhaps Sam had a thing for getting shot because he stepped to the side and the world went black.


	24. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was awful for that last chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this one though :)

Spots of white light danced in front of Sam’s eyes as he tried to focus. His chest hurt the most but in general he felt like he’d been hit by a semi. His sense of touch slowly came back, faster than sight, and when his fingers softly touched something cold and metal he felt like he might go into cardiac arrest.

Metal. Metal cuff around his wrist. All alone. Panama. The jail. Abandoned and hurting and—

He felt a hand enveloped in his, familiar and calloused and warm. Sam felt the thumb softly stroking his, the grip that was tight and real. All he needed was that to relax, to know that he was safe and that what had happened fifteen years ago would stay that way. He wasn’t back there. But if not there, then where was he?

Sam tried to concentrate more, to focus on his sight. However, his strength seemed to improve and then disappear at random intervals along with what he could grasp. But the pain in his chest and that hand in his were two constants that stayed with him. Slowly though, it became easier to concentrate on everything, his thoughts were clearer, he saw more than white spots. He knew the hand in his was Rafe’s, knew that he was by his side and had been for a long time. He turned his head, at least he was fairly sure he was turning his head, and tried to move his lips.

It was difficult to tell if he was speaking. Or if Rafe was responding in any way. But he did feel the grip on his hand tighten and he could finally squeeze back.

_Rafe…Raphael…_

He tried to speak the words, was fairly sure he did, and he could feel a hand on his cheek. That made Sam smile. Rafe was there and he was safe…

Sam went under again, but this time it was slow and gentle. When he came to this time, he could open his eyes and properly see the ceiling above him. It was obvious that he wasn’t in the cave any longer. It was odd but Sam wasn’t going to argue with that.

His fingers felt a piece of cold metal again and upon glancing down, he saw that it was simply a piece on the hospital bed. Breathing more easily, he turned to the left and finally spotted Rafe. He was asleep and lying against the bed, one hand tightly gripping Sam’s. He might have looked a bit pale but it was hard to tell due to the lights being low in the room. Sam would have wanted to remain staring at Rafe but he heard breathing that was heavier and defiantly not coming from the man. Turning to the other side, he expected it to be Sully.

Instead he saw Nathan sitting in a chair, slumped over and snoring softly.

Sam shifted, confused as to why he saw his brother sitting next to him. He blinked a couple of times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and tried to push himself up to sit only to immediately regret that as pain flared in his chest. The movement hadn’t gone unnoticed though as he felt Rafe’s hand tighten in his. The man blinked himself awake but the moment his eyes met Sam’s, he jolted.

“Sam!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sam saw Nathan jerk forward and nearly fall out of his chair but before Sam could even think up a funny comment on that, Rafe was already pulling his face towards him and capturing his mouth. Sam couldn’t help but grin against Rafe’s lips. He was there and he was safe and it was all Sam would have asked for. And even though he still hurt all over, Sam was only to happy and eager to keep Rafe’s lips against his as long as possible.

Still, breathing was mildly important and they finally pulled apart though Rafe went in for several more pecks before he finally eased back into his chair.

“Uh…”

Sam couldn’t help the snort that escaped his mouth, even if it did hurt. “Hey little brother.”

“ _Hey_ …”

Looking over at him, Sam couldn’t help but snort again. He was fairly sure that he’d just scarred his brother for life. He supposed it was one thing to know about it and another to actually see it undeniably happen in front of someone. However, the more important fact was that Rafe and him were in a room together and hadn’t tried to rip the other apart.

“How come you’re here?” got out Sam, his brow knit in confusion.

“Victor called him,” grumbled Rafe with a quick glare before refocusing on Sam.

Sam looked back to Rafe. “Is he alright?”

“They all made it out,” Nathan quickly replied, almost like he was racing to beat Rafe from answering.

Apparently Rafe was getting that vibe too because he immediately said, “I killed Nadine after she shot you and then with the help of Kepa, kept you stable.”

“Where is she?”

“Left a day ago after finally healing,” Rafe said.

Right, Sam had been shot _and_ poisoned by the algae. But if she’d already gotten over the effects of the toxin enough to leave… “How long was I under?”

“Five days,” blurted Nathan. “Elena and I got here yesterday.”

“Still in Mexico?” asked Sam.

“Yeah. It was best to keep you as stable as possible with the gunshot, and the toxins didn’t help either though they should be out of your system now,” Rafe said.

“How did we get out?” frowned Sam.

“Victor did most of the talking since I was focused on you,” replied Rafe, “though I did give anyone that gave us trouble the option of a fat check or a bullet through their skull.”

“Course you did,” Sam chuckled. He hummed softly, focusing on Rafe’s face. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Yeah well that was a dumbass thing to do,” Rafe shot back. “I mean really! What is with you and stepping in front of bullets?!”

“Yeah, what the hell were you thinking Sam!” cried Nathan. “Why would you do something so stupid?!”

Sam supposed that they both wanted an honest answer or perhaps a look of shame from him. However, all Sam could do was laugh good and hard even if it felt like a knife was being poked in his chest every time he did. At their confused looks, Sam laughed harder and got out, “Looks like you finally found something to agree on.”

“No we didn’t!” They both shouted at the same time, sending glares across the bed at each other.

It was difficult to say if they would jump at each other or not but thankfully their shouts had brought in a nurse and the next thirty minutes were spent checking over him and getting him to respond to questions just to make sure he was healing correctly. Nathan and Rafe stayed in the room off to the side, both as far from each other as possible as they occasionally sent glares at each other but mostly focused on Sam.

He would have told them it was fine to leave him alone for a few moments but he was honestly unsure of exactly what would happen so he let them stay with their evil glances at each other and worried looks focused on Sam.

The process wasn’t to painful though and Sam figured out that they wanted him to stay in for about three more days just to make sure everything would be okay. They’d already gotten the bullet out and stitched everything up. All he needed to do was heal.

The moment the nurses and doctors were gone, Rafe and Nathan jumped back to his side and the rest of the story quickly unfolded. It was kind of remarkable and thanks to Kepa that Sam had made it. They hadn’t rested at all, making the journey through the tunnel three days instead of six to try and keep Sam alive. He’d been on the brink of death when they’d finally arrived at the hospital.

As for Yancovik and the rest of Nadine’s army, a few more threats and large wads of cash convinced them to get their things and their fallen comrades and leave. Rafe, Sully, and Kepa had suffered through the effects of the toxins for about three days before they were able to get them flushed out of their system (at least Sam had slept through that mess), and Sully had called up Nathan who had dropped everything as he and Elena came running to Mexico. They were both asleep at a hotel now seeing as Sam had woken up at about two in the morning.

“I have to admit it’s pretty damn amazing though,” Nathan finally said after all of that had been explained. “Just a little over six months and you already found your first lost city.”

“And I didn’t destroy it,” Sam said with a smirk.

“And you didn’t destroy it,” agreed Nathan. “Still nearly got yourself killed though.”

“It wouldn’t have been fun otherwise,” Sam grinned before Rafe hit him hard. “Ow. Who’s in the hospital bed?”

“Doesn’t excuse for stupid comments,” Rafe responded.

The way Nathan glared at Rafe clearly showed he was thinking the same thing.

“Alright,” sighed Sam, “can you guys stop with that? Go back to blaming each other and hating each other later but at least for now let me rest in the knowledge that I’m not gonna wake up and find one of you dead. Please?”

Rafe and Nathan glared at each other for a moment longer before Rafe growled out, “I won’t ever forgive you but I’ll tolerate you if that’s what Sam wants.”

“Yeah, well same here,” Nathan said as he eased into his seat.

Sam just rolled his eyes but at least they eased up on the death glares. It was more that they were outright ignoring each other now but that was at least better than before. From there, they talked a little bit more seeing as Sam wasn’t ready to go back to sleep yet. A lot of what they discussed was about the civilization. Already archaeologists were crawling over the place and historians were practically drooling in the hopes of getting to examine the old stones and carvings of the place.

At one point Nathan left to grab coffee but Sam suspected it was mainly to give him a moment with Rafe.

With Nathan gone, Rafe immediately went in to kiss Sam again.

“Hmm, I think you scarred my brother with that kiss earlier,” Sam murmured against Rafe’s lips.

“Good.”

“Rafe…”

“What? It irritates him without physically harming him. I think it’s a great compromise,” Rafe responded.

Sam let out a slight snort and was about to respond when he suddenly felt something cold press against his palm. “What’s this?”

“Well, technically you should thank Elena for this but she assured me that any treasure hunter should at least get something,” Rafe replied. “She got a chance to go down to the city with the beginning archaeologists, writing an article I believe, and she managed to knick this.”

Slowly, Sam opened his hand to see a gold medallion engraved with Blackbeard’s insignia. He couldn’t help but grin. “So his treasure was there. You know, you deserve this.”

“You took a bullet, for _me_ ,” Rafe replied. “Believe me, you deserve it.” Rafe put the medallion around Sam’s neck before he could argue more. “Hmm, suits you.”

Sam chuckled. “I think this is where I say some cheesy line. Like, you’re the only gold I need.”

“That was horrendous. It’s a good thing that you’re a good kisser.”

“You’re not half bad yourself.”

“I am wonderful thank you very much,” Rafe smirked.

“Hmm, prove it then,” grinned Sam as he pulled Rafe into another kiss just as Nathan walked in. The groan that he let out had Rafe clearly smiling against Sam’s mouth.


	25. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting this at a reasonable time (at least for me haha). We're finally getting close to the end here. As always, a huge thank you to everyone who has read this, those that stuck around from the beginning, came in later, and even to those deciding this story wasn't for them. Thank you for trying it and I'm happy so many have enjoyed it. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter too :)

Sully and Elena came the next day. It was good to see Sully up and walking, knowing that he had healed from the toxins. Seeing Elena again was good but it was even more amusing at what apparently had happened while he was asleep.

Sam finally got a chance to be alone with his brother and Sam commented, “Elena and Rafe seem to be getting along alright.”

“Oh please don’t talk to me about it,” moaned Nathan.

“What? Are they thick as thieves already?” chuckled Sam.

“They keep talking and like…smiling too. You know she made Rafe laugh. Laugh!”

Sam gasped. “The _scandal_.”

“Sully didn’t take me seriously either,” groaned Nathan.

“About what?” laughed Sam. “So Rafe actually likes Elena. I mean come on, who wouldn’t?”

“But it’s Rafe,” Nathan replied.

“What? So Rafe just has to automatically hate anything and everything that he comes in contact with?” Sam asked. “He’s allowed to make connections. Besides, I’m sure they’re bonding over all the trouble you’ve caused them both in the past.”

Nathan let his head fall into his hands. “It’s awful.”

“Naw, this is great,” Sam grinned. “Besides, maybe this will bring you two closer together.”

“Just being in the same room is close enough,” replied Nathan though his tone at least implied he was joking…a little. “So uh…you two huh?”

“Have you lost the ability to speak little brother?”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about. You guys being…together.”

“Have you got amnesia? We’ve already gone over this,” Sam laughed.

“No it’s just…it’s different seeing it alright? Like, I remember all the things you said but it never really…it’s only now sinking in,” Nathan admitted. “I mean, seeing him smile? Like he has? It’s almost like it’s not him.”

“I assure you, it is,” Sam replied. “He’s still bossy, still can’t drink for shit, gets pissy when things don’t go his way, will obsess over the little things if he’s not careful, and hates the rain. But…he’s happy now.”

“It’s insane.”

“So insane that Rafe could be happy?”

“Kind of?” murmured Nathan. “I mean…I guess I’m just wishing things weren’t so complicated. You’re happy and I actually see that now. And that’s all I could have wanted for you. And part of me…thinks that Rafe deserves it but part of me still doesn’t want him to have it. I know that’s probably awful to hear but it’s just…how I feel.”

“Naw, it’s not awful.” Nathan quirked his eyebrow. “Alright, it’s a little awful but it’s understandable, alright? The fact that you’re at least trying is something.”

“If it helps, I don’t plan to stop trying either.”

Sam grinned. “Thanks. That’s all I would ask of you.”

They talked a bit more and Rafe came back along with Elena and Sully. It was odd having them all in the same room but Sam certainly didn’t mind the company. He eventually got his one on one time with Elena too which was kind of nice.

“It’s good seeing you again. Even under the circumstances,” Sam grinned.

“It’s good to see you too Sam. Though honestly it was Atzlan that was the real reason.”

“I knew it. Only care about the article,” Sam laughed. “So it is Atzlan?”

“Not confirmed _confirmed_ , but that’s what they’re saying,” smiled Elena. “But we can talk old, washed up cities any other time. How are you?”

“Healing,” chuckled Sam. “Not to bad all things considered. After all, discovered a lost city, found Blackbeard’s treasure, and saved Rafe’s life.”

“Well, at least you can say you weren’t bored,” Elena smiled. “You know, I’m happy I finally met Raphael for myself. He’s an interesting guy.”

“Nathan is mortified by that.”

“I know.”

“Isn’t it the funniest thing?”

“It is,” agreed Elena. “Really though, I’ll try and help bring him around.”

“You do know that Rafe tried to shoot Nathan though, and later attacked him with a sword right?”

“People are complicated,” she replied. “Besides, it would be best for everyone if they eventually come to some sort of reconciliation. After all, you’re happy because of Rafe. You sound happy.”

“I am. Even sitting here healing from a bullet wound I’m happy.”

Elena snorted at that. “I’m pretty sure Sully did say you were a glutton for punishment at one point.”

“Not surprised. I probably am.”

She smirked and said, “As long as you don’t keel over on us, do what you want to do. I’m pretty sure if you had died, Rafe never would have forgiven himself though.”

Sam’s face dropped slightly, growing more solemn as he said, “Probably not. But I saved him and that was enough.”

“I can relate to that,” Elena replied. “You know he wouldn’t leave your side? Even when doctors wanted to get him in a bed and start helping with getting the toxins out of his system. The only time he really left was when Nathan and I got here.”

“Really?” asked Sam with a curious look.

“He didn’t want you to wake up alone,” replied Elena.

“Of course he didn’t,” Sam said with a small smile.

“I got a few good stories out of him too. From before you ‘died’ and everything went to shit.”

“Did you hmm? I can assure you I have some much more embarrassing ones.”

“I want to hear more about Nate the Great before he comes back,” she grinned.

“Well…”

Sam got in a few good stories and Elena talked more about what had been going on with her and Nate, how they finished the Malaysia job, the revitalization of the show, their new home, everything. Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He remembered not that long ago when it had felt like he had nothing and now he had his brother back, Sully (which he never would have thought he’d be thankful for but he really was), a sister, a lover, found a lost city, and all he had to worry about was another bullet wound (a thought that was definitely to normal sounding but oh well, he’d try to not make it that big of a habit).

After it was later though, Elena decided it was probably best to let him rest and she and everyone left except for Rafe, finally leaving them alone again.

Giving Rafe a kind smile, Sam said, “How are you holding up?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“Well you have been dealing with my brother. That has to be difficult,” joked Sam. “But seriously, you’re alright?”

Rafe was quite for a moment. He had that stubbornly set mask that didn’t give away anything. Usually, Rafe could hold it for however long he wanted, keeping everything inside, but over the weeks and months of their relationship it was clear that he would let it slip around Sam (not because he couldn’t hold it up but because he chose not to, because he felt safe with Sam). And after a few moments that mask dropped and Rafe’s voice cracked.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I thought I had! I thought I was going to be alone again and I…I…”

“Hey come here. Come here Rafe,” Sam soothed as he tugged Rafe over. He climbed up and curled around Sam, careful of the medical instruments and Sam’s bandages. “You didn’t lose me alright? You didn’t.”

Sam repeated that again and again as he softly ran a hand through Rafe’s hair. He kissed him gently and held him close and promised again and again that he was alive and ok until Rafe believed it. He continued to hold Rafe tightly, kissing and stroking him until they both fell asleep.


	26. Family

Finally getting out of the hospital was wonderful. One of the first things Sam did was simply stretch his legs and walk around the city he was in. Eventually, with Sully easily pulling some strings, they took a team back to the underground city to get one last look at it before they went. Rafe was adamant that Sam take time to rest and Sam had agreed, the idea of taking a break and spending days with Rafe with no worry of anything else incredibly exciting.

Still, they took one last look at the underground city and had a chance to see something spectacular. They saw the stone set come to life as archaeologists rushed around, dusting this and that, taking rubbings and pictures. It was a sight that Sam could tell Nathan appreciated because he hadn’t, nor would he ever get that chance with the cities he had destroyed (there had been good reason but still). It was beautiful in its actions, the piece of history sitting right there.

Afterwards, Elena told them how she was going to stay behind for a while to get a proper story on the place. Sully was going to go somewhere and relax for a while, again complaining that he was just to old for that kind of stuff though everyone knew he’d probably get involved with some scheme again before it was over.

The day they parted was full of more hugs and definitely a more satisfying end compared with the last one when they were all together. Elena even grabbed Rafe and pulled him into a hug when he tried to get by with a handshake, taking after Sam’s last parting with her.

However, that wasn’t where it ended as Elena had one last thing to say.

“I wanted to tell you in person Sam, thought you might enjoy this, but I didn’t want to do it while you were cooped up in the hospital,” she said.

“Well I’m out now. Whatcha got?” Sam asked.

She gave Nathan a smirk, bit her bottom lips, and then said, “You’re going to be an uncle.”

It took Sam a moment to process what she meant but when he did he couldn’t help but shout with joy and pull Elena into a hug that swept her off her feet. “You guys-you’re going to-shit there’s going to be a little Drake running around!”

“The world trembles at the thought,” replied Rafe, though a quirk of his lips showed he wasn’t being to serious.

“We thought you’d be excited,” grinned Nathan. “Found out about a week and a half ago.”

“I’m happy for you kid,” Sully said. “Starting to have a real family.”

“And I’m going to be the uncle,” Sam said, excitement brimming off him. Then his eyes lit up at a thought that he just knew would have his brother covering his face with his hands. “Rafe! You’ll be an uncle too!”

Right on cue, Nathan covered his eyes and moaned into his hands as Elena cackled with laughter. Rafe seemed shocked by his words and murmured, soft enough so only Sam could catch it over Elena’s laughter, “I’ve never had a family.”

“You got one now,” Sam whispered back, looping an arm around Rafe’s waist. Then louder, “And we’ll be the two greatest uncles ever!”

Nathan let out a mournful sigh. “We might as well just not raise the kid period. Those two will corrupt them before we can do anything.”

Elena laughed again and playfully hit Nathan’s arm as Sam added, “I am happy for you two. You have to tell us when you know more, when you decide a name, everything.”

“Well, we’re both glad you want to be involved,” Elena said. “You too Rafe.”

He gave a small nod and mouthed a silent thank you that Nathan didn’t catch because he was still to busy groaning. From there, it was a great deal harder to leave as now all Sam wanted to do was sit and talk about his little nephew or niece. But then, he didn’t want to overwhelm Elena, though being married to Nathan he doubted much ever did, and finally said they should get going as everyone made promises to call each other when more was known.

With that, Elena and Nathan went to work and Sam and Rafe got in a rented car to go to the airfield where Sully had left his plane. Sam knew that they were flying out with him and that he was dropping them off somewhere but Sam had no idea where and Rafe hadn’t expounded on it either. Seeing as Rafe wouldn’t say a word about it if he didn’t want to, Sam focused on other aspects, talking about the underground city, Elena’s pregnancy, their next goal, all that.

Sully thought them slightly crazy for already thinking about what they should search for next (even though the old man would probably do the same thing) but that was simply how they were. Had Rafe been terrified of losing Sam? Yes, and vice versa. But it didn’t stop that burn and need to continue going across the globe and getting in danger. Besides, they were at one to three with Nathan for lost cities. There was still more to dig up.

The flight only took about two hours and Sam found that he was in South America. Looking curiously at Rafe, the man just smirked and they gave their goodbyes to Sully. Rafe got them a taxi to the nearest city and to the seaside. They stopped at a dock and Rafe had Sam wait with their two bags of luggage as he went into a building. After a moment, he came out with keys and started for a speedboat. Sam quickly caught up, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

“Where are we—”

“Patience Samuel. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Sam rolled his eyes but stayed silent as he climbed into the boat.

They went across the sea for a good three hours before they finally came to an island. Rafe docked as Sam stayed silent, taking in the gorgeous setting, the sand the palm trees, the small abode. Rafe had already turned off the engine, tied the boat, and took out their two bags by the time Sam managed to speak from where he stood on the dock.

“Where are we?”

“Where would you like us to be?” asked Rafe as he eased up behind Sam.

Sam snorted. “Funny. I’m serious though. Where are we?”

“Where would you like us to be?” Rafe repeated as he wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist and pressed his nose into Sam’s back.

It took Sam a moment to actually understand Rafe’s words and when he did, his eyes widened in shock. However, he quickly fell into laughter, a grin spreading across his face. “Of course you did. Of course you bought a fucking island. Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you know me,” Rafe replied clearly pleased with the notion. “So, where do you want to be?”

Sam snorted and turned around in Rafe’s arm. “Hmm how many cheesy names can I come up with?”

“Hmm, whatever they are I am ninety-nine percent sure I will groan and hit you,” responded Rafe.

“Then how about we shut our mouths for now?”

Rafe hit him hard. “Is this what you’re like when you’re in love? One giant cheeseball?”

Sam grinned and kissed Rafe deep and slow. “Only with you,” he murmured.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh will you look at that, post of the chapters in one go! So this is the last chapter and because it's shorter and more of an epilogue, I felt like making everyone wait would have just been cruel so here it is now.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with it. It was my first Uncharted fic and it means so much to know how much people have loved it. I hope you love this chapter too and the end was to your liking.
> 
> Also, for anyone that may be reading my other stories, this epilogue is what inspired me to write "The Lure of the Unknown". They're not connected, but the idea of that story did come from the ending of this one. Just something I thought was interesting.
> 
> Anyways, thank you again and, for the last time, please enjoy :)

Sam walked across the dock as the young girl, recently turned teenager, came running across the beach towards him. However, she didn’t run into his arms like usual and instead ran up to him and hit him in the shoulder.

“ _Ow_ , what was that for? The title of teenager already taking over?” snorted Sam.

“You didn’t tell me! Neither of you! Or Sully,” Cassie said with crossed arms.

Rafe rolled his eyes from where he was standing next to Sam. “So Nate finally told her. _Finally_.”

“Actually no,” responded Cassie, arms still crossed. “I had to break into his secret closet before he and mom told me anything.”

Rafe let out a soft chuckle. “Well good for you Cassandra because I’m pretty sure your father never would have done it on his own.”

“Probably,” Cassie agreed, “but why didn’t either of you tell me! I mean treasure hunters! El Dorado, Shambhala, the Pillars of Ihram, all of that! And I got nothing.”

Sam chuckled though his brow quickly knit together. “What? Did my brother only talk about himself?”

“He said you guys should tell your stories,” Cassie responded, her eyes wide and excited.

“Ah,” sighed Rafe, “that’s why you came running. Don’t care about us at all, do you?”

“Of course not,” she replied sweetly with a smirk that easily matched her Uncle Sam’s.

Laughing, Sam said, “Hmm, but are you really ready for our stories?”

“Oh come on. You have to!” Cassie said.

“Hmm,” Sam hummed. He dug under his shirt and pulled out a gold pirate medallion. “We could start off with Atzlan and Blackbeard’s treasure. Oh what about that time when we came across that stash of all that supposedly burned up paintings that had been stolen by the Nazis?”

“Hmm now that was fun. Not adventurous but enjoyable,” Rafe replied.

“Besides you nearly falling off that cliff,” Sam said.

Rafe nodded. “Yes, that would have been better avoided.”

“But then there’s of course Atlantis and its mutant fish people.”

Rafe pulled out a blue crystal from underneath his shirt that was tied to a leather string around his neck. “Now that was an adventure. It even trumped Nate’s zombies in El Dorado.”

“Alright! Now you’re both pulling my leg,” Cassie interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

“Maybe she’ll believe us if we start at the beginning,” Sam tried.

Cassie looked at her uncles curiously. “The beginning huh? When is that?”

“Well, help us get our bags to the guest room and we’ll tell you,” Rafe promised.

Quickly grinning again, Cassie grabbed two of the bags from the boat and they started to walk down the beach to her home.

“So,” she said, “I’m assuming this is all going back to when you first met?”

“Oh, a long long time ago,” Sam assured her. “Before your father’s El Dorado trip. You see, me and your father were looking for this guy named Avery but we needed a lot of funds and sway to be able to get the clues we needed to find his treasure. But lucky for us there was this complete asshole who had more money than god and something to prove.”

“Languge Samuel,” Rafe said with a role of his eyes.

“What? Nate isn’t around. Anyway this asshole—”

“I was not an asshole!” Rafe cried.

“Attractive asshole?”

“Better.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Just get on with story alright? You’re as bad as mom and dad!”

Sam laughed good and hard. “Hey! Patience young padawan. So anyway this attractive asshole ended up helping us track down what ended up being a St. Dismas Cross. So we ended up going to prison, on purpose mind you, and…”


End file.
